Pour le Bien Commun
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: TRADUCTION - ABANDON - Hermione a finalement réussit à accaparer Harry et à le convaincre de suivre son plan. "Harry, retourner dans le temps pour sauver Tom Riddle avant que le monstre ne remplace l'homme est notre meilleur plan. C'est pour le bien commun." UA où Severus et les Maraudeurs sont à Poudlard avec Tom.
1. Voyage dans le temps

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage dans le temps**

* * *

-HARRY-

« Harry, chuchote Hermione, je sais que c'est fou, mais…

\- Je ne peux pas le faire, Hermione !

\- Chut ! Je recherche ce sort depuis presque un mois et je pense qu'il est sûr, dit-elle calmement.

\- Oh, brillant, tu _penses_ que c'est sûr ? je demande. »

Elle me fait taire encore une fois avant de commencer une autre tirade sur l'importance de suivre son plan.

« Harry, il _inverse le temps_. Le sort ne peut pas te faire de mal, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui l'ont déjà fait dans le passé. Il n'y a pas de preuves concrètes, mais c'est le meilleur moyen. Je pense que si tu es suffisamment prudent et que tu ne t'effaces pas toi-même, alors tu peux changer le futur sans détruire ni le présent ni le futur, dit-elle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu as toujours dit que jouer avec le temps était dangereux, dis-je.

\- **C'est** dangereux. C'est pourquoi j'ai attendu d'être sûre. Et je dois ajouter que tu peux revenir en arrière et-

\- Sauver mes parents ? Dumbledore ? fis-je avec excitation.

\- Sauver **tout le monde** , Harry. Si tu peux encourager Tom Jedusor à ne jamais devenir Tu-Sais-Qui, si on fait ça bien, alors tu peux sauver tout le monde, même lui, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je sauver un assassin ?

\- Il a bien dû être quelqu'un autrefois. Retourne à l'orphelinat dont tu m'as parlé. Deviens amis avec lui. Tue-le si tu le dois, mais souviens-toi Harry que si tu le fais avant qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit, avant que le monstre ne remplace l'homme, tu ne seras pas meilleur que lui, fit-elle. »

Bien sûr, je suis le seul qui puisse le faire. Moi. Ça me tombe toujours dessus. Toujours. Je dois devenir ami avec Tom Jedusor ? C'est brillant. Je suppose que ça n'aurait pas pu être le tour de quelqu'un d'autre de "sauver tout le monde." Non, jamais. Ça doit toujours être moi.

« Hermione, pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? Tu me dis toujours d'écouter Dumbledore, dis-je. »

Hermione se mord les lèvres. Je sais que ce doit être difficile pour elle de défier l'autorité, et grâce à cela, je sais que ce plan alternatif doit être nettement meilleur que celui que nous avons maintenant. Et nous n'avons pas _vraiment_ de plan maintenant, mais nous avons un quand même. Si seulement Dumbledore nous en avait dit plus, nous avait donné au moins une bonne raison de suivre son plan plutôt que celui-là. Celui qui semble pouvoir fonctionner.

« Dumbledore n'est plus là pour nous conseiller et je pense qu'on devrait essayer ça avant de suivre le sien, dit-elle finalement.

\- Comment suis-je censé revenir si j'échoue ? Je suppose que tu as aussi recherché ça ?

\- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas aller et venir à volonté. Tu as une chance, et si après tu veux revenir, si tu en as vraiment fini là-bas, alors tu peux revenir. Mais ce sera la fin, Harry. Tu ne pourras pas en revenir après qu'il sera vaincu parce qu'une différente version de toi prendra ta place. Mais si tu échoues à le battre, ou à le ramener dans le droit chemin… dis "Reditum" et tu me retrouveras. On ira à la chasse aux Horcruxes, mais en dernier recours, dit-elle. »

Je marche jusqu'à l'autre bout de la tour d'astronomie. Hermione m'attire dans une étreinte féroce.

« Hum, je suppose que c'est un adieu, dis-je.

\- Adieu, Harry. Je vais, eh bien… Je vais. Je veux que tu saches que même si tu ne reviens pas, et que tu vis ta propre vie, que même si je dois t'oublier, je ne le veux pas. Je t'aime, Harry, et tu vas me manquer chaque jour jusqu'à ce que la magie répare le paradoxe en effaçant mes souvenirs. Si tu ne reviens pas… »

Je la coupe avec un câlin brutal.

« Je ne t'oublierai _jamais_ , Hermione. Je suis désolé que la guerre et Voldemort nous aient enlevé la possibilité de rester amis, dis-je avant de chuchoter le sortilège. »

Je lui tourne le dos, ne supportant pas de voir les larmes couler sur son visage.

.oOo.

Je me retrouve soudainement dans des vêtements Moldus dégoulinants d'eau, debout devant le portail de l'orphelinat que j'avais vu dans la Pensine quand Dumbledore m'avait montré ses souvenirs de Voldemort. Non, Tom. Je ne sais pas quand il est devenu Legilimens mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas accéder à mes pensées ainsi, puisque j'ai appris à me protéger de ce genre d'attaques.

Je baisse les yeux vers la flaque d'eau laissée par la pluie et observe mon reflet. Je suis trempé, mais je peux voir que j'ai l'air plus jeune, comme si j'avais à nouveau onze ans. Je suis maigre et j'ai l'air mal nourri, comme si le sort avait compris mes besoins et m'avait adapté pour pouvoir les satisfaire le plus simplement possible. Les effets sont déroutants, mais utiles par la même occasion.

« Bonjour ? je crie en ne voyant personne dans l'entrée.

\- Bonjour ? Oh, salut toi. Je peux t'aider ? demande une grande femme.

\- Je suis Harry. Je n'ai pas de- »

Que devrais-je dire ? Comment expliquer que je dois simplement espionner ou devenir l'ami proche et le confident d'un meurtrier sans états d'âme ? Que je suis venu soit pour venger la mort de mes parents, celle de Dumbledore et de tellement d'autres, soit pour passer ma vie au côté de Voldemort- Tom Jedusor ?

« Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, j'avoue finalement. »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

« Oh, non ! Mon pauvre petit ! Viens avec moi, je vais t'aider à te sécher, gazouille-t-elle. »

Je la suivis calmement. Et maintenant quoi ? Je commence à le suivre partout dès maintenant ou j'attends Poudlard ? Est-ce que je recevrai une lettre pour Poudlard, étant donné que je n'existe pas encore ?

« Il y a des serviettes ici et des vêtements propres ici pour toi, mon petit, dit-elle. Reste juste ici avec Tom et je reviendrai plus tard pour te parler, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête et frotte la serviette sur ma tête. C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais. Bien que je ne sois pas étonné que personne ne veuille partager une chambre avec ce psychopathe. Je regarde la pièce. Partager un _lit ?!_ Tom a dû être placé dans une chambre pour une seule personne pour économiser la place. Ou bien le sort essaye de m'aider, ou bien ils sont à court de place au moment où j'arrive. Brillant. Cohabiter avec le diable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? dit Vol-Tom quand il passe devant la porte.

\- Salut… euh... Je suis Harry et je vis ici aussi, dis-je. »

Je sonne tellement docile. Déjà intimidé par lui. C'est dégoûtant, et pourtant, je suis… nerveux ? Tom se renfrogne et se dirige vers son – **notre** , je tremble– lit.

« Tu vas rester là à tremper le sol ou tu comptes te sécher ? demande-t-il. »

Je retire mon tee-shirt mouillé et me sèche avec la serviette. Je retire lentement et méthodiquement mes vêtements trempés, me séchant et puis remettant les vêtements propres. Tom ne me quitte jamais des yeux. Je rougis.

« Tu es Tom, non ? »

Je lui demande même si je le sais.

« Oui, répond-il. »

Nous nous dévisageons pendant un moment. Pas nerveux, je pense, peut-être juste mal à l'aise.

« Euh, tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai onze ans, dit-il avec ennui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas à l'école ?

\- L'orphelinat a des tuteurs pour nous. »

Il est définitivement ennuyé maintenant, mais je ressens le besoin de persévérer. Je souris. Merveilleux, Dumbledore n'est pas encore venu le voir, ou s'il l'a fait, l'année n'a pas encore commencé.

La dame de la réception est à la porte.

« Bonjour ? appelle-t-elle.

-Bonjour, je réponds.

\- Oh, bien, je voulais juste te poser quelques questions. Tu as quel âge ? Quel est ton nom ? demande-t-elle.

\- Harry Potter, dis-je avec un rapide coup d'œil vers Tom. »

Il est indifférent et semblait s'ennuyer. C'est bizarre de dire mon nom et de ne recevoir aucune réaction. Pas de cris de joie, ni de colère, juste de l'acceptation.

« J'ai onze ans. »

J'espère que j'ai onze ans, ou bien ça va devenir compliqué quand je ne serai pas invité à Poudlard. Il va penser que je suis un Moldu.

Je suis surpris de pouvoir me tenir dans la même pièce que lui et de ne rien ressentir. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'a encore rien fait, ou peut-être que je ne le hais pas vraiment. Je ne hais personne, en vérité.

« D'accord, Harry, où sont tes parents ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge puisque je ne _sais pas_ où ils vivent.

« Quels sont leurs noms ?

\- Je ne connais pas leurs vrais noms. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis des années, dis-je. »

Elle a l'air inquiète. C'est juste un petit mensonge pour qu'elle ne découvre pas que je n'existe pas, que j'ai une "maison", que je ne viens pas d'un orphelinat, et surtout que je viens du futur pour changer le passé.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce en ayant l'air troublée.

« Je n'ai pas d'ami, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'aime bien, dit Tom. »

Je me sens presque mal pour lui.

« Je pourrais être ton ami, et tu n'as même pas à m'aimer, dis-je.

\- Peu importe, dit-il. »

* * *

ATTENTION

* * *

J'abandonne la traduction de ce texte. Je l'ai choisi il y a plusieurs années et mes goûts ont évolués. Mon niveau d'anglais aussi, et le traduire ne m'intéresse plus. Je suis désolé.

Ce texte est inspirée de la saga _Harry Potter_ de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Ce texte est une traduction de _For the good of us all_ , par DalstinKyukiMikileyluv.

Ce texte a été modifié le 9 Décembre 2017 et corrigé pour : cohérence, grammaire, typographie et orthographe.


	2. Travailler davantage

**Chapitre 2 : Travailler davantage**

« Je suis nerveux, dis-je alors que nous nous amassons devant les portes de Poudlard. »

Le mois dernier a été difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Vivre avec Tom n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il est plus désordonné que moi. Il ronfle calmement la nuit. Je connais ces petites choses à propos de lui qui ne sont pas grand-chose, mais signifient que je suis plus proche de lui que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Que je n'aurais jamais voulu l'être.

« La nervosité est pour les faibles, Harry, dit Tom sans même me regarder. »

Je ne dis rien alors que les larges portes s'ouvrent et que nous entrons. Un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais me frôle. Je souris dans sa direction, une courtoisie qui ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux de Tom. Il me regarde durement.

« Harry, viens ici, ordonne Tom. »

J'avais pensé que ce serait plus facile de... convertir Tom avant même qu'il n'ait entendu le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe" ou n'importe quelle autre insulte utilisée par les Sangs Purs élitistes, mais j'ai découvert qu'il avait toujours été le genre de personne à se penser supérieur. Il me traite comme un Mangemort, comme une propriété personnelle toujours à son service, tout juste bon à lui obéir et à le suivre partout comme un chiot en adoration, et ça me dégoûte.

Je retourne à ses côtés et murmure les mots nécessaires de remords et de peine, nous traversons les portes ensemble et attendons notre répartition.

Quand le Directeur Dippet appelle mon nom, je réalise que c'est plutôt agréable de n'entendre aucun chuchotement quand je m'assieds sur la chaise. Être à nouveau en première année a ses inconvénients, mais j'ai les connaissances d'un sixième année ainsi que la force et le talent de ceux bien plus après que moi. Le Choixpeau est placé sur ma tête, et quand il m'envoie à Serpentard, je n'émets aucune protestation.

Je m'installe à ma nouvelle table et observe la foule. Les personnes que je reconnais ont l'air si différentes, si jeunes. Lucius Malfoy semble presque… innocent. Enthousiaste. Tom s'assied à côté de moi.

« J'ai entendu dire que Serpentard est la meilleure maison, dis-je en guise de salutation.

\- Et de qui as-tu donc entendu ça ? dit Tom comme s'il me suspectait d'un acte malveillant. »

Il est tellement possessif avec ses sbires. Je suppose que je ne serais pas autorisé à me faire un seul ami tant que je serais ici.

« De quelqu'un dans la foule. Personne d'important, je réponds rapidement.

\- Il est seulement normal que nous ayons été placés dans la meilleure Maison, dit Tom. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si, Tom. Comme tu le dis. »

.oOo.

Je reste éveillé dans mon lit, mais avec les yeux fermés pour me préparer à affronter sept années de cours, **encore**.

« Potter, lève-toi ! appelle une voix. »

Je me retourne et gémis. Je ne veux pas être réveillé. Tom est plus possessif à Poudlard qu'il ne l'était à l'orphelinat. La nuit dernière il m'a gardé à ses côtés et me permettait à peine de répondre quand un autre élève m'adressait la parole.

« Potter ! appelle encore la voix. »

Je crois que je la reconnais.

« Oui, c'est moi, dis-je en un bâillement. »

Je me redresse et cherche du regard la personne qui m'a réveillé. Cela ne ressemble pas à Tom, et il ne m'appelle jamais par mon nom de famille. Encore une autre forme de propriété.

« Ton petit copain était là, il y a tout juste un moment, dit un garçon. »

C'est le garçon de la nuit dernière, celui auquel je voulais parler.

« Je n'ai pas de petit copain.

\- Vraiment ? L'autre garçon, Jedusor, c'est ça ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir que quelqu'un d'autre te réveille, dit-il. »

Pourquoi est-ce que je reconnais ce visage ?

Bien sûr, Tom effrayerait n'importe qui dans cette école. Il ne saurait pas en faire autre chose. Je suis sa propriété maintenant, et il n'aime pas partager. Il a probablement des plans pour faire de moi son premier Mangemort. Mais tôt ou tard, il fera quelque chose, et je le tuerai. En cinquième année au plus tard, je pense, quand il fera de son journal un Horcruxe.

« Qui es-tu ? je demande.

\- Severus Snape.

\- S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Harry. »

Entendre Snape m'appeler par mon nom de famille fait ressurgir trop de souvenirs désagréables des cours de Potions et des mauvaises notes. Et puis je souris. Tom ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir au moins un ami.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? je demande.

\- Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, dit Tom. »

Je grimace. J'ai parlé trop vite. Il doit tout juste être entré dans la pièce. J'espérais pouvoir connaître mieux Snape, peut-être le comprendre à un point auquel je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et mon père. Des choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites.

Et il ne sait même pas que James Potter est mon père.

« Tu es fainéant et inutile. C'est ce que tu veux ? Même ton subconscient devrait m'obéir. Ou je te remplacerai, gronde Tom. »

Ce qu'il peut être épouvantablement arrogant. Je roule des yeux vers Snape pour calmer le regard inquiet qu'il m'envoie et me retourne pour faire face à Tom. Je pince mes jambes jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et essaye d'avoir l'air de m'excuser.

« Je suis désolé, Tom. J'essayerais de faire mieux, dis-je.

\- On verra bien, dit-il avant de ressortir. »

* * *

Ce texte est inspirée de la saga _Harry Potter_ de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Ce texte est une traduction de _For the good of us all_ , par DalstinKyukiMikileyluv.

Ce texte a été modifié le 9 Février 2018 et corrigé pour : cohérence, grammaire, typographie et orthographe.


	3. Deux mois plus tard

Chapitre 3 : Deux mois plus tard

« Salut, Tom », dis-je alors qu'il se glissait dans la pièce quelques instants avant le couvre-feu.

« Harry », dit-il.

Il s'allongea ensuite en travers de son lit et regarda délibérément dans n'importe qu'elle autre direction que la mienne. Je pris une profonde respiration. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de toute la journée. Je savais que je devais faire mieux, mais je suis inquiet qu'il essaye juste de me tuer ou quelque chose comme ça si j'essaye de m'occuper de lui. J'ai besoin d'une approche différente.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demandais-je.

« Pourquoi poses-tu des questions aussi stupides ? » me demanda Tom sans même tourner la tête.

Je pris de grande respiration pour ne pas m'énerver. Énervé ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire de moi-même. Est-ce que trois mois étaient tout ce qu'il me fallait pour oublier que le destin de ce garçon et celui de mes parents sont liés ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour m'accrocher désespérément à son approbation ?

« C'est juste que, eh, tu n'as pas, regardé dans ma direction, du moins pas directement vers moi, ou parlé beaucoup de toute la journée », dis-je calmement.

Même moi je savais comment ça sonnait. Pathétique. Dépendant. Attaché.

Merlin, est-ce que je ressemblais à un petit esclave intimidé. De quoi devais-je m'intéresser ? Il est – ou il sera – un assassin.

Tom se renfrogna avant de m'honorer d'une réponse. Oui, plus tôt aujourd'hui il m'avait informé qu'il honorait mes questions bénignes et mes déclarations hors de propos de réponses.

« Dois-je te regarder chaque seconde et te parler chaque minute ? Est-ce que tu te prétends aussi important ? Est-ce que tu souhaites que je soupire ton nom toute la nuit ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu le mérites ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix pleine de venin.

Je regardais mes pieds. Il avait raison, j'avais perdu de vue ce que j'étais censé faire. Malgré la manière dont il me traitait et ce que je sais de lui, j'avais commencé à le voir comme un vrai ami. Cette alternative n'allait pas être la plus simple pour moi.

« Non, Tom », dis-je.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi que je sois fatigué de ta présence ? » demanda-t-il cruellement.

Je m'interrompis. Est-ce que j'avais réussi à le perdre si vite ? Euh, je veux dire, échouer ma mission ? C'est Lord Voldemort, pas Tom Jedusor. J'ai besoin de – Je devrais me sentir désespéré à ce point de ma mission, pas la douleur de sa trahison, ni le mon cœur se brisant lentement.

« Tu ne le voudrais pas, mais ça te dérange quand même », dit Tom d'une voix sarcastique qui ne semblait pas aussi forte qu'avant. Il y avait quelque chose derrière.

Je ne dis rien.

"Est-ce que tu voulais être à mes côtés pour toujours ? Est-ce que-" demanda-t-il.

Je le coupais.

« J'avais pensé que nous étions amis, oui. Peut-être plus que ça. Ça me dérange que tu sois fatigué de moi. Je n'ai pas d'autres amis », dis-je.

J'écarquillais les yeux, choqué de ma propre honnêteté. Je ne voulais pas révéler mes pensées intérieures. J'étais insensé, vraiment, mais je considérais Tom comme mon meilleur ami. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ne m'interromps jamais ! » hurla Tom.

Je regardais rapidement dans la pièce. Tous sauf Severus étaient endormis.

« Je », bégayais-je,

« Sois calme maintenant ou bien les autres seront témoins de ton humiliation ! Plus que ça ? Est-ce que tu as pensé que je pouvais t'aimer ? » Ria-t-il.

Je regardais autour de nous.

« J'ai lancé un sort de silence. Réponds-moi quand je te parle! C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle nous en avons fini. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu as outre passé ton utilité, Potter », dit-il.

« Non, Tom », dis-je.

Même aveuglé par lui je ne serais jamais assez bête pour penser qu'il soit capable d'aimer.

« Tu n'as aucun ami parce que tu n'avais besoin d'aucun. Utilise ton petit cerveau. Tu n'avais besoin de personne d'autre tant que tu avais ma faveur, mais maintenant tu l'as perdue », dit-il.

« Je ne le permettrais pas », dis-je.

« Ça n'a jamais été en ton pouvoir de permettre quoi que ce soit. Je. N'aie. Pas. Besoin. De. Toi. Fais ce à quoi t'es bon, et va dormir », dit Tom.

Ça me stupéfiait qu'il arrive à la fois à crier et à chuchoter.

Il se coucha sur le côté et je sentis que la conversation était terminée. Ça ne faisait que renforcer mes convictions que Tom n'était pas plus différent maintenant que dans le futur et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'homme à sauver. Peu importe, je ne permettrais pas ça. J'avais un devoir et ses caprices n'interféreraient pas avec. Juste un petit contretemps.

Et pourtant quand je fermais les yeux pour dormir, quelques rêves brisés vinrent briser s'y glissèrent et mouillèrent mon oreiller.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi, Severus? » demandais-je.

Je décidais de braver la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner après avoir réalisé que je ne pouvais pas être affamé pour toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce Jedusor ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Tom était plutôt désagréable avec lui depuis le matin où il avait osé me parler. Comment Severus pouvait oser me distraire de ce que Tom Elvis Jedusor voulait ? Comment si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de me prosterner à ses pieds.

« J'ai la mauvaise réponse, je suppose », dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je m'assis quand même. Severus allait être mon premier ami qui ne soit pas Tom.

« Tu as l'air bouleversé », dit-il.

Mon masque de control vacilla et je ressentis la peine que je ne voulais pas reconnaître.

« Je vais bien », dis-je

« Non, c'est faux », dit Severus.

Je soupirais.

« Je suis bouleversé », admis-je, « Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je le suis. »

Plus atteint que je ne le pensais était un euphémisme. J'étais resté dans mon lit jusqu'à maintenant et avait séché tous mes cours du matin. J'avais passé le temps alternativement à pleurer et à me maudire. Je devais avoir l'air horrible.

« Je peux comprendre », dit-il.

« Tu peux ? » demandais-je.

La faiblesse. Encore une autre faiblesse pour m'empêcher d'accomplir ma tâche.

« Tu es la seule personne qui a été gentille avec moi depuis que je suis ici. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider », dit-il.

« La seule personne ? » demandais-je.

« Le seul garçon. Il y a cette fille, Lily. Elle a été répartie à Gryffondor et on a été séparés. Mais il y a toujours Bella », dit Severus.

Je ne savais qu'il avait été ami avec ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que la querelle entre lui et mon père avait été due à une fille – sera due à une fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jedusor? » demanda-t-il.

"Il est fatigué de ma présence. J'ai toujours su qu'il déciderait qu'il est mieux que moi-" dis-je.

« Tu l'aimes », dit-il.

« Non c'est faux ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Tu lui es assez dévoué pour ne pas réaliser que c'est un connard et que tu es chanceux qu'il ne veuille plus de toi. Tu as mélancolique. Tu as passé la matinée à pleurer à cause de lui. Ton regard se perd quand je prononce son nom, dois-je continuer ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je le hais, Severus », dis-je calmement.

Il renâcla. Je frappais légèrement son épaule. Il me rappelait Ron. Je fus frappé par une vague de si forte que les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Severus eut l'air triomphant. Bien sûr il pensait que je pleurais à cause de Tom. Il ne savait pas que je venais du futur, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne.

« Il semble certainement qu'il hait quand tu parles à d'autres garçons. Il te regarde toujours en cours », liste-t-il.

Je secouais la tête. C'était juste lui qui s'assurait que je ne voyais personne d'autre. L'isolement pour garantir la loyauté.

« Non, jamais. On se connaissait avant Poudlard. C'est juste comme ça qu'est Tom », dis-je.

« La dame fait trop de protestations, ce me semble* », ria-t-il.

« Severus, où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? » demandais-je.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Tom. Il était assis avec Lucius Malfoy. Je les regardais parler et rire ensemble comme si tout le reste n'importait pas. Je pouvais presque le sentir m'oublier sans accroc. Ce n'était pas bien. C'était presque Noël et je ne pouvais pas penser à un autre moment, je devrais lui parler avant l'été s'il ne veut pas me parler.

« Tu es en train de le fixer, Harry », dit Severus.

« Je ne faisais que regarder » dis-je.

« Mais bien sûr », dit-il.

« C'est de la haine », marmonna-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Harry », il roula les yeux.

J'ai ri sans savoir pourquoi. Il y eut un silence parfait et nous cessâmes de parler pour terminer notre repas.

« Je serais ton ami », dit-il.

Je lui souris en retour.

« Pareil », dis-je.

* "The lady doth protest too much, methinks" est un extrait d'Hamlet. wiki/The_lady_doth_protest_too_much,_methinks


	4. Les Cloches de Vert et d'Argent

Pour le Bien Commun

* * *

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Les Cloches de Vert et d'Argent

* * *

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre. » Dit Severus.

Je ris.

« Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de Tom ? » Dis-je en souriant.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête quand on mange. Tout malheureux d'amour et obsédé. » Répondit-il tout en faisant une tête ridicule pour illustrer ce à quoi il pense que j'ai l'air.

« D'accord, peu importe ce que tu dis. » Dis-je.

Nous flânons dans les couloirs de l'école pendant des heures. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves ici. C'est quelque chose de magnifique.

« Tu fais aussi cette tête pour les tartes à la mélasse. » Dit-il.

« J'espère que non ! J'aime les tartes à la mélasse. » Dis-je.

« Exactement ! » cria-t-il, un peu trop fort, mais il n'y avait personne autour pour faire attention.

Bien qu'il soit ridicule, j'aime trainer avec Severus. Il sait toujours sortir les bons mots. Sa langue acérée me fait rire.

Je commence à lui dire pour ce qui devait être la millième fois que je n'aimais pas du tout Tom Jedusor quand nous sommes tombés sur le garçon dont nous étions justement en train de parler.

« Tom. » Dis-je calmement.

« Potter. » Dit-il.

Mon soufflé se fit court.

« Jedusor, Harry était ton ami. » Dit Severus, « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi froid avec lui. »

« Était, je crois, est le mot clé. Nous ne sommes plus amis. » Dit Tom.

« Il se tourna vers moi et je fis un pas légèrement derrière Severus avant de le remarquer moi-même.

« Tu demandes à ton petit laquais de me faire honte en se trompant sur mon compte, Potter ? Ou est-il simplement las de tes pleurnichements ? » Cracha Tom.

« Je ne pleurniches pas. Il est mon amis, Tom, mon plus cher, et les amis ne permettent pas qu'on insulte leurs amis d'une manière aussi puérile. Mon nom est Harry, comme tu le sais bien, Tom. Utilise le, ou ne me parle plus jamais. » Dis-je.

Je peux dire que Severus me sourit, mais je ne le regarde pas. Je regarde directement dans les yeux de Tom jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard. Le pouvoir est miens, en particulier depuis que je suis techniquement plus vieux que lui.

« Très bien donc, Potter. Je n'ai pas le désir de parler avec toi et peu importe les doutes que j'ai pu avoir sur la fin de notre amitié, sont partis maintenant. Tu as prouvé être tout ce que Lucius a dit que tu étais, et je ne te défendrais plus face à lui. » Tom dit cela avec une ferme détermination dans les yeux. Il nous dépasse en heurtant mon épaule. Je me tourne et le regarde partir.

Il me défendait ? Je lui manquais ?

Severus attrape mon bras et m'attire dans une étreinte dont je me dégoute d'avoir besoin.

Non, il ne se soucie pas vraiment de moi. Il a murmuré quelque chose à propos d'un « idiot minaudant inutile. »

Je me tiens dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que ma respiration ralentisse et que je ne veuille plus m'effondrer au sol en pensant à la perte d'Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges et tout le monde, tout le monde sans aucune raison. Severus se tenait à côté de moi.

« Je pense que nous devons parler de ça. Mais pas ici. Tu sembles comme si tu pourrais à peine tenir debout pour une autre minute, Harry. » Dit-il après un long moment.

Je suis d'accord. Nous marchons jusqu'au dortoir ensemble. Il me regardait de près. Alors que nous étions étendus dans nos lits côte à côte, je dis : « Severus, je ne vais pas pleurer. »

« Je veux juste être sûr que tu vas bien. » dit-il.

« Je vais bien. » Mentis-je.

-TOM-

J'écoute Harry et Snape – non, Potter et Snape – parler. Ou bien ils ne m'ont pas remarqué ou bien ils pensent que je suis endormi. Je peux utiliser cela à mon avantage d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas à quoi cependant pour l'instant.

C'est merveilleux d'être libéré des radotages inutiles de Potter et de ses émotions. Il est faible. Les forts peuvent protéger les faibles, mais les faibles devraient être capable de trouver leur chemin hors d'un … avec un panneau sortie à la fin.

« Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ? » Demanda Potter.

À cause de qui tu es. Tu t'autorise à montrer tes émotions. Il en sait beaucoup trop à propos de toi.

« À cause de… » Commence Snape.

Il semblait mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il m'avait remarqué. Je gardais les yeux clos, au cas où ils pensaient que j'étais endormi.

« Non, tu avais raison. C'est un connard. » Dit Potter.

« Mais tu l'aime quand même. » Dit Snape.

« Ai-je dis cela ? » Demanda Potter.

Donc il aime quelqu'un qu'il hait aussi. Je peux utiliser cela. Moi, très certainement, à sa manière de suivre le moindre de mes ordres. Il le fait toujours. C'est grâce à cela que je sais qu'il est trop… pur. Toute personne digne de mon temps ne m'aurait jamais écouté quand je leur aurais dit de partir. Ils auraient su que je mentais.

Il ne se battait pas pour lui-même, et je ne prendrai pas quelqu'un comme lui pour fardeau. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, et il faut respecter ceux qui commandent.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. As-tu déjà vu un miroir ? Ton visage est un livre ouvert. » Dit Snape.

« J'aimerai que tu ne continues pas d'insinuer que j'aime Tom, Severus. Je le méprise. Chaque part de mon âme s'efforce d'être le plus loin possible de lui. » Grogna Potter.

« Non, ne me fais pas ce petit sourire suffisant ! Je ne me leurre pas ou peu importes les autres choses que tu as dit. Quand allons-nous décider que ce sujet est épuisé et que Tom ne mérites qu'on s'inquiète suffisamment de lui pour en parler constamment ? » Demanda Potter.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes. Je luttais pour entendre la réponse. Je savais que ça serait important. L'analyse de Snape des papotages de Potter est quelque chose que je peux utiliser.

« Quand tu arrêteras de l'appeler par son prénom. » Dit Snape.

Il dit quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre.

« Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » Potter soupira.

Le sommeil colorait sa voix et je décidais que la fin de cette conversation ne serait pas importante et sentimentale. Je me permis de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	5. Cher Lucius

Pour le Bien Commun

* * *

CHAPITRE CINQ

Cher Lucius

* * *

Lucius,

Comment se passent tes vacances ? J'espère que tout va bien. Les miennes se sont déroulées parfaitement pour l'instant, plutôt calmes jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans Potter et son larbin dans le couloir. Nous avons eu une dispute, pendant laquelle j'ai senti que je révélais trop de choses, et quand ils sont retournés dans le dortoir Severus essayait de consoler Potter. Il a affirmé que Potter était amoureux de moi et devrait se laisser aller à être dévasté par mes mauvaises manières avant que ça ne le dévore vivant. Je t'écris parce que je dois admettre que j'ai besoin de conseil par rapport à ce que je dois faire pour le reste des vacances, et même pendant l'été. Notre chambre à l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé, bien que si jamais tu le répètes, tu le paieras cher, est une chambre que nous partageons. Il s'est avéré qu'il est impossible de les éviter tous les deux.  
-Tom Riddle

Tom,  
Merci de me faire confiance pour ça. Mes vacances se déroulent plutôt bien. J'ai reçu un grand assortiment de cadeaux. En ce qui concerne ce problème avec Potter et Snape, je te suggère de les ignorer autant que possible. Ne les vois qu'aux repas et quand tu vas au lit. Ne commence aucune conversation, peu en importe la nature.  
Quant à Potter, il peut être un problème, mais il peut être façonné selon ta volonté. Je vois moi-même qu'il ferait clairement tout pour toi. Tu dis qu'il est amoureux de toi, ou du moins que c'est ce que Snape pense de lui. Cette information peut être utile pour plus tard. Je propose que tu passes de partager une chambre à partager un lit. Il est très puissant et pourrait nous aider un jour, comme en témoignent ses notes en classe. Ne néglige pas mes conseils parce que tu le trouves dégoûtant, Tom, je sais de quoi je parle.  
-Lucius Malfoy

Lucius,  
Je ne négligerai jamais aucun conseil que tu me donnes. Tu es celui en qui je fais le plus confiance. Potter et moi avons besoin de rester des entités séparées, même malgré tes suggestions. Notre amitié n'était plus bénéfique et il devenait beaucoup trop attaché. Avoir des gens bavant d'admiration qui s'accrochent à ton bras n'est pas ce qui va faire avancer nos plans, Lucius. Je n'apprécie pas de le voir s'accrocher au revers de mes robes comme un chiot affamé espérant un bout de viande. Ce n'est pas un chien et je n'aurais jamais rien à lui jeter. C'est une mauvaise rencontre, mon ami.  
J'ai toujours considéré avec attention ce que tu dis. Le plan a fonctionné pour l'instant, j'ai entendu quelques choses que je pourrais trouver suffisamment utiles plus tard, mais principalement des bavardages sans importance que s'échangeaient les deux amis.  
Je n'aime pas le voir heureux. Est-ce que ça me rend comme les Moldus le disent ? Malveillant ? Je pense que nous faisons les bonnes choses. Ce que les Moldus m'ont fait me remplit de colère et chaque bouffée d'air que je respire est emplie du désir de revanche. Potter est exaspérément positif en toute occasion. Je veux lui faire du mal. Je veux lui crier dessus et lui dire combien il est inutile jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. Je ne veux pas le voir encore plus proche de Snape. Je ne le comprends pas. Comment puis-je ressentir cette même colère et cette même haine qui m'animent envers les Moldus qui m'ont fait du mal, envers Potter ?  
-Tom

Je lis la réponse de Lucius à ma lettre puis la chiffonne dans mon poing. Comment ose-t-il ? Comment peut-il oser insinuer ? Je sors ma baguette et regarde le papier brûler. Que vais-je faire s'il a raison ?


	6. Bella, Sev et Le Garçon Impossible

Pour le Bien Commun

/!\ Attention /!\

L'univers sur lequel s'appuie cette fiction appartient à J. K. Rowling. Le texte dont est issus cette traduction appartient à DalstinKyukiMikileyluv.

CHAPITRE SIX

Bella, Sev et Le Garçon Impossible

« Vas-tu un jour arrêter de broyer du noir et m'aider avec cette potion ? » Demande Severus.

« Je suis nul en potion, Sev. Tu le sais, je soupire. »

Après un accident désastreux avec une potion de sommeil, tout le monde le savait. J'avais été forcé de passer un nombre incalculable d'heures à couper des choses proprement et lire avec attention les instructions pour que ça ne se reproduise jamais. La classe entière en était reconnaissante.

« Tu es devenu meilleur, Harry. Coupe ça, s'il te plaît ? » Dit-il.

Je prends un couteau et coupe instinctivement les racines d'aconit en morceaux réguliers.

« Je ne broie pas du noir, dis-je. »

« Si. Passe-moi la balance, dit-il. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et tend brusquement la main. J'ai été moins joyeux que d'habitude, mais seulement parce que ma mission est en danger. Mon plan alternatif de former une armée avait immédiatement échoué. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour commander les gens. À mon époque, ils m'avaient suivi sans le moindre effort de ma part, tout d'abord grâce à ma cicatrice, et puis grâce à mon amitié.

« Tu penses que je deviens vraiment meilleur pour ça ? » Je lui demande.

« Tu as un des meilleurs tuteurs de toute l'école, rit Severus. »

« Tom Riddle a les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, dis-je. »

« Tu vois ? Tu broies du noir ! » Dit-il.

Mais non. Ce serait une erreur de ne rien faire d'autre que de le respecter et reconnaître que tu ne peux pas vaincre ton ennemi au corps à corps si tu ignores obstinément sa baguette. Quand j'ai dit cela à Severus, cependant, il s'est moqué et a donné un dernier mouvement au chaudron.

« Parfait, dit-il. »

Je suis soudainement submergé par une vague de nostalgie. Ron et Hermione me manquent, mais principalement parce que je ne leur manque plus. Le sourire fourbe de Sev est une des meilleures choses que je n'ai jamais vues. Et d'une certaine manière cette distraction ne semblait plus être un tel gâchis.

« Severus, tu es mon meilleur ami, dis-je. »

« Salut ! »

Je me retourne rapidement.

Une petite fille avec de grands yeux sombres qui attrapaient la lumière d'une manière très inhabituelle et des cheveux frisés, sauvages, marche vers nous. J'avais dû rater la sonnerie. Je peux dire par le sourire sur son visage que si elle n'est pas à Serpentard, alors elle venait juste d'y faire un saut. Malgré sa taille et sa joie, un sens de la supériorité persistait en elle. Je me tourne vers Severus.

« Je le pense, dis-je. »

Il bégaya, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout et rougit légèrement.

« Salut, Bella, dit-il rapidement. »

Bella ?

« Tu es Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Me dit-elle d'une manière qui trahit qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse. Je touche distraitement ma cicatrice, avant de me souvenir que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle m'a reconnu. Plus personne ne me reconnaît comme ça. Plus maintenant. Je hoche la tête. Quelque chose à propos d'elle me fait pense à Colin Creevey. Et puis je la reconnais. Bellatrix Lestrange? Comment une femme aussi tordue et brisée pouvait être cette fille qui me fait face ? Peut-être que toutes ces personnes étaient, en fait, des personnes avant de rencontrer Voldemort.

« Je suis Bellatrix Black. Severus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il- » Dit-elle.

« Bella! » Siffle Sev.

Je ris.

« Il t'a dit que j'étais mauvais en potions, non ? » Je demande.

« Non, il- » Commence-t-elle.

« Bella! » Dit Sev.

« Dis-moi. » elle nous mène en dehors de la salle, « es-tu vraiment amoureux de Tom Riddle ? »

Je pince le bras de Sev tout en niant avec ferveur que je puisse aimer Tom. Il essaye d'exposer toutes les raisons qui prouvent que je mens. Bellatrix rit de bon cœur pendant que je m'épuise.

« Je ne pourrais jamais ! Comment ça pourrait être possible ? » Je crie.

Ça fait longtemps que les choses ne sont plus aussi simples.

Je souris à ma propre petite « armée » et soudainement me souviens de ce que ce mot signifie pour moi. Pas des serviteurs, pas de choses à utiliser comme des boucliers, mais des personnes pour que je vivrai et mourrai. L'armé de Dumbledore était basé sur la connaissance et la camaraderie, et la mienne le sera aussi.

« Bella, tu marches trop vite, je crie en trottinant. Serdaigle n'a aucune chance de nous battre. »

Je regarde les poursuiveurs avec enthousiasme. Severus ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au Quidditch, mais il m'a laissé le traîner pour aller voir le match. Principalement parce que Bellatrix était d'accord avec moi et a décidé de venir.

« Parle-moi du Quidditch, Harry. » Dit Severus.

Je pense qu'il est fatigué de regarder les robes voler et a décidé de comprendre le jeu. Sev déteste ne pas comprendre les choses.

« Oh! Eh bien, ce joueur là est le gardien. » Dit Bella avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Elle semblait ravie d'avoir une tâche à accomplir. Derrière nous et à droite se trouve Tom. Il est assis avec Lucius Malfoy et un autre garçon que je ne reconnais pas. Le garçon est légèrement tourné d'une manière qui suggère qu'il est celui qui parle et qu'il chuchote à peine. Je souhaiterai pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais je sais que Tom a jeté des sorts de protections.

« J'aimerai jouer l'année prochaine, dis-je. »

« Quelle position, Harry ? » Demanda Bellatrix.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle a soif de savoirs. Pas le genre de choses que Severus prisait, pas le genre de choses qu'on trouve dans les livres, mais le genre de savoirs qui signifient que vous connaissez mieux une personne. Ce sens d'être à sa place est très certainement ce qui l'a attiré vers les Mangemorts.

« Poursuiveur, je pense, dis-je. »

Je sais. La seule personne qui peut m'en empêcher est le capitaine et je doute qu'il dise non après m'avoir vu voler. Il y avait le problème de ne plus avoir de balai ou bien d'argent. La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais des livres et des robes est grâce au fond pour les orphelins. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne devrais pas me laisser espérer pour ça en tout cas. J'ai abandonné le Quidditch et tout le luxe pour la paix et la sécurité. J'irai à Azkaban et j'y mourrais si je tuais Tom. Si je ne le fais pas, je passerais toujours le reste de ma vie à le garder humain.

Je m'assis sur le quai du lac noir. J'ai une idée.

« Bella, dis-je, as-tu déjà fait des ricochés ? »

Elle me regarde avec confusion. Ses sourcils faisant quelque chose de très amusant.

« Faire… des ricochets ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi te montrer, dis-je. »

Je saisis une pierre plate et lisse de la couleur des yeux de Bella. Je glisse la pierre dans la paume de ma main et la jette sur la surface du lac. Je regarde la pierre rebondir une, deux, cinq fois. Bellatrix fronce les yeux de compétition et saisit la première pierre qu'elle trouve et la jette sauvagement sur l'eau. Elle coule et son visage s'assombrit.

« Tu dois prendre une pierre lisse, dis-je. »

Je lui en tendis une. Elle répète son mouvement sauvage et la pierre sombra à nouveau. Elle se tourne vers moi, les mains sur les hanches, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as utilisé la magie ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Non, mais je peux, dis-je. »

Je fais léviter une autre pierre et l'envoie rebondir deux fois sur l'eau.

« Montre-moi comment faire, dit-elle. »

« Non, dis-je. »

« Tu as juste utilisé Wingardium Leviosa, pas vrai ? Je peux le faire, dit-elle. »

Bellatrix fait un petit mouvement de baguette et envoie une autre pierre tomber dans les eaux sombres.

« Bellatrix, n'utilise pas la magie ! Tu dois le faire avec tes mains, dis-je. »

Elle siffle vers moi et essaye encore.

« Je vais faire cette rédaction pour l'histoire de la magie, dis-je. »

Elle prend encore une autre pierre.

« Tu ne viens pas, je demande. »

« Non, je vais réussir à faire ça correctement. »

Je ris.

« Tout est dans le poignet, dis-je. »


	7. Le père sait mieux

Pour le Bien Commun

/!\ Attention /!\

L'univers sur lequel s'appuie cette fiction appartient à J. K. Rowling. Le texte dont est issus cette traduction appartient à DalstinKyukiMikileyluv.

 **Chapitre 7 : Le père sait mieux**

-Tom-

Lucius est allongé sur le lit à côté du miens et m'explique encore une fois pourquoi il est important de suivre son plan. Pourquoi après Poudlard nous devons travailler ensemble pour bannir les sang-de-bourbe du monde magique et nous séparer davantage des Moldus.

"Les Moldus sont des créatures dégoûtantes. Je les hais et ils devraient tous être exterminés. Mon père partage le même avis que moi," dit-il.

"Tous les Moldus ?" je demande.

Je veux juste m'en prendre à ceux qui s'en sont pris à moi.

"Oui. Les sang-de-bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang aussi," dit-il.

Je laisse l'idée mijoter dans ma tête. Mon père doit payer. Tous les Moldus le doivent. Je suis sûr qu'un sorcier n'aurait jamais abandonné la mère de son enfant, la forçant à faire de même avec son enfant en mourant de chagrin. Les sorciers ne sont pas ceux qui…

Un sorcier de sang-pur aurait accepté ses responsabilités et les aurait remplies avec fierté.

Jamais ils ne saliraient le monde avec leur pollution ou leurs détritus ou toutes ces choses dont mon professeur m'avait parlé. La magie se meurt parce que les Moldus se mélangent avec les sorciers. Ils la retirent. Ils la diluent et oppressent ceux qui savent l'exercer. Ça tombait sous le sens d'être d'accord avec ce que disait Lucius.

"Les Moldus sont des créature dégoûtantes et inutiles. Pire que les Cracmols, eux au moins ils sont magiques," Dis-je.

Lucius a hoché de la tête, satisfait que je sois finalement d'accord, et puis il a fermé les yeux. Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et laisse mon esprit vagabonder.

Les mots que me crache Potter à chaque seconde de chaque jour me manquent presque mais je sais que je ne peux pas l'autoriser à être à mes côtés. Indépendamment de ce que Lucius conseille, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Je n'ai pas besoin que Potter me suive partout peu importe où je vais. L'idée elle-même est bien trop tentante, principalement parce que Lucius n'est en rien comme lui. Il est calme et poli, et bien élevé. Il m'écoute mais n'obéit pas vraiment de la manière dont le faisait Potter. Pas encore. Je regarde dans la direction de Potter – non, Harry, Lucius m'a dit que je devais en revenir à l'appeler comme ça au moins dans mon esprit- et le trouvait joyeusement engagé dans une conversation avec Snape, comme d'habitude. Il sera distrait lui aussi. Il rit et quelque chose au fond de moi se serre. Je déteste les voir s'amuser ensemble. Je ne peux plus supporter une telle vue, je ferme donc les yeux mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Harry-

"Cette année est presque terminée," Dit Severus.

Je grimace à la pensée de partager un lit dans un chambre que je partage aussi avec le pire des scélérats.

"Oui. Peut-être que ça ne sera plus Nous et Eux quand nous rentrerons tous," dis-je.

"Je ne pense pas que ça changera un jour, Harry. Toi et Jedusor êtes tellement obtus, vous n'allez pas juste céder et donc vous resterez en désaccord pour toujours," répondit-il.

Je ris. Bella a dit quelque chose de similaire au dîner ce soir.

 _"Tu es désespérant," Bellatrix avait soupiré tout en essayant d'éviter les haricots de Lima qui flottaient dans sa soupe._

 _"Tu y es déjà arrivé ?" avais-je demandé._

 _"Non," elle avait soupiré, sans espoir._

 _"Tout es dans le poignet, Bella," avais-je dit._

 _"Ne change pas de sujet !" avait-elle dit._

 _Un haricot a glissé de sa poigne et a tapé dans le nez de Crabbe. Il l'a fixé et j'ai gloussé._

 _"Toit et Tom Jedusor avez besoin de vous avouer votre amour ou je vais juste mourir !" avait-elle dit. Elle l'avait fixé en retour jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard. Plus agressif qu'un troll des montagnes, cette fille. Il n'y a personne comme elle._

 _"Ça va surement arrive," avais-je dit._

 _Elle m'a touché en me lançant une poignée de haricots._

"J'aime que tu sois si positif," dis-je à Severus.

Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux coincés dans cette histoire d'amour secret entre Tom et moi, Sev et Bella me font toujours rire.

"J'aime que tu aimes ça," dit-il.

"Oh, déclarez-vous votre amour éternel pour que je puisse espérer un peu sommeil !" crie Tom avec colère.

Sev et moi nous sommes effondrés de rire.

"Sev, mon cher," je ricane, "Je t'ai aimé pendant tout ce temps."

Il étouffe son rire.

"J'ai moi aussi déjà montré de grands signes d'affections pour toi," il ricane d'une voix obséquieuse.

Nous rions si fort que je m'étonne que Tom ne nous ait pas crié dessus à nouveau.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'une certaine personne aurait déjà dû nous crier dessus maintenant," dis-je.

"Nous devrions dormir maintenant," dit Sev.

Je hoche la tête, bien que je sois sûr qu'il ne peut pas me voir dans le noir.

"Bonne nuit, Sev," je chuchote.

"Bonne nuit, cher Harry," a rit Severus.


	8. Si seulement pour un moment

_Chapitre 8 : Si seulement pour un moment_

Je suis étendu sous les étoiles, de retour à l'orphelinat. C'est dur de croire qu'une année est déjà passée. Hermione manque à chaque fibre de mon être. Ron, aussi, mais Hermione plus que tout. Elle est et sera toujours ma meilleure amie, même si je dois vivre ma vie sans elle.

La manière dont ses cheveux fouettaient mon visage l'hiver, quand nous visitions Pré-au-Lard me manque. Les longues soirées passées dans la Salle Commune à l'aider à étudier les Runes Anciennes me manquent. La voir dans les gradins quand je jouais au Quidditch, lui écrire pendant l'été, aller à la bibliothèque pour n'importe quoi, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et la manière dont elle serrait mon poignet quand elle savait que j'avais peur, tout ça me manque. Il n'y a plus personne pour faire ça pour moi maintenant, et j'ai très, très peur.

L'obscurité de la nuit me cache pendant que je me souviens de ces choses qui me manquent de mon ancienne vie. Les tenues bizarres de Luna et son grand sourire. Le Professeur McGonagall qui m'offrait des biscuits. Les pulls de Noël de Madame Weasley. Toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas pu conserver à cause de cette stupide prophétie. Parfois, je souhaiterais tellement être quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, juste pour un jour.

Six années semblent être une éternité à vivre sans eux, mais Hermione m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à attendre le tout dernier moment, juste avant que son âme ne soit officiellement perdue pour toujours avant que je ne puisse décider si je suis incapable de sauver Voldemort, et après un an passé à essayer de le tuer et à échouer, je pourrai revenir. Non, je suppose qu'il est Tom Jedusor maintenant. Je peux décider que tout espoir est perdu et revenir vers Hermione pour poursuivre notre demi-plan dangereux.

Je me demande si Ron sait déjà que je suis parti. Est-ce que ça n'a duré qu'une minute ? Un jour ? Est-ce que le temps passe de la même manière ici, dans le passé, que dans le présent ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'attendre encore cinq ans.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dehors ?" Tom- non, Severus m'a dit que je devais arrêter ça- dit Jedusor.

"Rien qui ne soit tes affaires," dis-je.

Je regarde au loin. Combien de tours du retourneur de temps pourrait l'amener, elle, où je suis ?

"Mon camarade de chambre n'est pas dans son lit après le couvre-feu. Ou bien ce sont mes affaires, ou bien ce sont celles de Mrs. Cole," dit Jedusor.

Menacer de me dénoncer. Très mature.

"Je ne fais que penser," dis-je.

Je refuse de le laisser savoir à quel point j'ai proche de craquer. Je suis fort. J'ai vécu et je suis mort et je suis toujours là. Je n'existe pas et je suis toujours là. Je serais toujours là.

"Penser," dit Tom.

"Oui, Jedusor. Ça m'arrive parfois. J'ai un cerveau, et bien que ça puisse te choquer, je l'utilise !" je réponds d'un ton sec.

"Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure. Ne me manque pas de respect avec des demi-vérités et des mensonges," dit Tom.

"Tu veux posséder mes pensées maintenant ? Je ne te dois rien, Jedusor. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Severus est celui qui a le droit de me poser des questions. Tu n'as aucun droit ! Je te faisais confiance, j'ai cru en toi plutôt qu'en ce que disaient les autres enfants. Je serais resté à tes côtés pour toujours," dis-je.

Je fais une pause, momentanément terrifié par moi-même pour avoir pensé ce que j'ai dit. Je ne semble pas pouvoir garder ma bouche close à ses côtés. Je faisais vraiment attention à Jedusor et j'apprenais à le voir comme différent de Voldemort. Je voulais qu'il soit digne d'être sauvé, mais il me semble que j'avais projeté tout cela sur lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment été une personne à sauver.

"J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Vas-y, dis que je suis faible. C'est une faiblesse d'être attaché à toi. J'avais tort et je ne laisserai pas ceci se reproduire," dis-je.

Je rentre en furie dans l'orphelinat et me recroqueville sous les couettes. Plus jamais je ne perdrai de vue ma mission.

-Tom-

Je m'assieds contre le mur de pierre où Harry se reposait il y a peu. Je suis arrivé comme une force destructrice et j'ai détruit tout ce qui avait un peu de mérite. Je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je veux être comme Lucius, un sang-pur, fort et qui ne se laisse jamais décourager. Je veux pouvoir m'approcher de qui que ce soit, lui dire exactement ce que je veux, et l'avoir sans la moindre question ou hésitation. Et je veux de nouveau Harry. Je veux me retourner et tomber sur lui, tout rougissant et plein d'excuses, avec ses yeux brillants et dévoués regardant dans les miens, parce qu'il me suit de trop près. Je me lève et retourne dans notre chambre en prétendant ne pas avoir remarqué le mouvement rapide d'Harry cachant sa tête sous son oreiller alors que je m'étends derrière lui.

"Harry, cette querelle ne m'amuse plus. Elle a perdu de son attrait," je dis calmement.

Il se tourne vers moi, les éclats argentés de la lune se reflétant sur ses joues humides. Je lui rend son regard bien que je sente que mon masque bien construit est tombé. Il ne prend pas la peine d'essuyer son visage, me regardant juste avec défiance. Son expression me met au défi de détourner le regard pour prétendre que je n'ai rien dit.

"Pourquoi ?" demande-t-il, ses lèvres formant le mot avec attention.

"Parce que c'est puéril et pas nécessaire," dis-je.

Je refuse de m'excuser pour mes actes même si je suis… pleins de remords à présent. Ils ont été nécessaires à un moment, mais ne le sont plus. Je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix.

Un sourire se bat pour dominer le froncement inquiet qu'il arbore.

"Pas… pas d'autre raison ?" demande doucement Harry.

Le soin qu'il met dans le choix de ses mots sonne faux, presque prévu à l'avance. Il essaye d'éviter de dire quoi que ce soit de totalement honnête.

"Quelle autre raison y aurait-il ?" je mens.

Il semble tellement désespéré que je réalise ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Il veut savoir si nous allons de nouveau être amis. Il veut être rassuré. Je me suis encore laissé emporter, je le vois alors que mon torse se soulève de manière inconfortable. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose qui l'empêche de parler un jour de cette conversation. Je saisis sa tête et brutalement et l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse avec autant de pression que je peux avant de laisser glisser ma main dans son bas de pyjama.

Il ne dira rien à aucune âme, tout particulièrement si je l'ignore pour le reste de l'été. Son amis au nez crochu, ce Snape, le réprimanderait pour cela et il est bien trop sensible pour accepter les critiques. Il arque son dos pour se presser contre mon toucher.

J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire.

* * *

Laissez un petit commentaire, je mords pas !


	9. Je pense que je peux

Note de l'auteur : le fourchelang est en _italique_.

 _Chapitre 9 : Je pense que je peux_

"Tout l'été a été bizarre. Tom a fait de son mieux pour ne pas me parler ou ne pas être là où j'étais. Sauf pour la nuit. Nous avons eu une dispute et il est rentré pour me faire une non-excuse alors que j'allais m'endormir. Après ça, je ne l'ai plus vu, ou je l'ai juste aperçu du coin de l'œil. Il se mettait au lit quand je dormais et repartais avant que je me réveille, s'il venait tout court," dis-je à Severus et Bellatrix alors que nous étions dans le train pour Poudlard.

"Il est de nouveau 'Tom' ?" demande Severus.

"Non. Non, Jedusor," dis-je.

"Donc après tout ce temps, ils ne vous ont pas encore donné de lits séparés ?" demande Bellatrix.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de place. L'orphelinat est plein, presque trop plein. Jedusor a été installé dans une chambre qui était autre chose auparavant, et il n'y a pas la place pour deux lits séparés dedans. Je suppose que c'est ce que j'ai pour avoir partagé ma chambre avec quelqu'un qui persécute tellement les autres enfants qu'il ne peut pas être mis avec eux.

"Non," dis-je.

"Tu lui as pardonné ?" demande Sev.

"Non," dis-je calmement.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais juste pas le pardonner parce que je n'aurai jamais dû baisser ma garde du tout auprès de lui.

"Mais tu vas certainement le faire ?" demande Bellatrix.

Notre compartiment s'ouvre soudainement et Jedusor entre. Comment fait-il pour toujours savoir quand on parle de lui ?

"Potter," dit-il.

Je ne dis rien, mais lui envoie un sort. Impedimenta, je note distraitement alors qu'il l'esquive en me lançant un regard furieux. Bien que j'aie été idiot, je ne le suis plus. Peut-être que je le tuerai maintenant. J'irai à Azkaban que j'attende ou non, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant est aussi bien qu'un autre moment. Le monde magique en échange de mon âme.

"Ce n'était pas judicieux," grogne Jedusor.

Mon sang s'enflamme. Pourquoi je ne peux pas contrôler mes émotions autour de lui ? Je pousse ma baguette dans ma poche. Quand il réalise que je ne vais pas me battre en duel contre lui, il s'en va. L'expression sur son visage me dit que j'ai fait une énorme erreur.

"Non," dis-je, "je ne pense pas que je le ferais."

Je me tenais dans le Hall d'entrée, hors de plaisir de l'ouverture du festin. Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi je suis là, mais juste au moment où tout le monde se concentrait sur la répartition, Tom m'a attrapé par le dos de ma robe et m'a tiré à l'écart.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans trêve ?" me crie Tom.

J'allais accepter ses pauvres excuses. J'allais vraiment le faire. Ça semblait être raisonnable et comme s'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce à quoi je pensais s'est évaporé quand il a pensé qu'il pouvait me baiser dans la soumission. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ça arriver. C'était fait dans la colère. Dans la haine. Dans la possessivité. Juste lui me montrant que je ne pourrais jamais m'échapper pour longtemps. Je commence à souhaiter avoir été suffisamment brave pour choisir la guerre.

"Je ne veux pas d'une trêve avec ceux comme toi," dis-je. "Toute la paix dans le monde ne la vaut pas !"

"Tu ne devrais pas me contrarier, Potter," siffle Jedusor.

"Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?" je ris.

"Tu devrais," dit-il.

Je peux sentir sa magie emplir le Hall, me faire frissonner et essaye de me faire suffoquer. La mienne répond doucement, avec chaleur, gonflant autour de nous.

"Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi, Potter," dit Jedusor.

Il ne crie plus. Je veux lui crier dessus. Je veux me rattraper pour tous les moments stupides, sentimentaux et chaque larme que j'ai laissée couler. Je veux le tuer, doucement et douloureusement. Mais je ne veux pas devenir comme Voldemort et blesser des personnes qui ne le méritent pas.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?" dis-je d'une voix forte.

Il m'envoie quelque chose de lourd à la figure et tout devient noir.

Je commence à croire que je suis allergique aux années 40. Je me réveille à l'infirmerie avec un mauvais mal de crâne et une étrange sensation dans les pieds. Je lève les yeux pour voir qu'un serpent est enroulé autour de mes jambes. Je pourrais paniquer, mais ma tête me fait tellement mal que je reste juste allongé à espérer qu'il ne me mordra pas.

" _S'il te plaît ne me mords pas_ ," dis-je.

" _Pourquoi voudrais-je te mordre_ _?_ " siffle le serpent.

" _Qui es-tu ?_ " je demande.

Je ne prends pas la peine de considérer que c'est étrange qu'un serpent soit enroulé autour de mes jambes. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est comment il est arrivé là.

" _Je n'ai pas de nom. J'ai éclos il y a peu. Mais tu es Harry Potter._ "

" _Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?_ "

" _L'autre garçon, celui qui s'appelle Tom. Il a dit que j'étais un cadeau pour toi. Stupide garçon. Comme si je pouvais être donné. J'ai choisi de rester avec toi._ "

" _Quand es-tu arrivé là ?_ "

" _Il m'a jeté à toi. Tu es tombé, mais j'ai choisi de rester._ "

" _Pourquoi ?_ "

" _Tu poses trop de questions._ "

Je regarde le serpent glisser sur le lit. Tom m'a envoyé un serpent au visage ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a envoyé un serpent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a acheté un serpent d'ailleurs ?

Je ris de moi-même. Je n'ai vraiment que des questions ces derniers temps.

Je me sens moins hostile maintenant. Ces pensées étaient dangereuses avant. Je n'ai pas le désir de revoir aucun autre détraqueur. Jamais plus si je peux y faire quelque chose.

"Ton nom est Balthazar," dis-je d'une voix endormie en retombant sur le lit.


	10. Une affaire qui serpente

Chapitre 10 : Une affaire qui serpente

Une légère commotion plus tard, Balthazar et moi faisons route vers le Hall d'entrée dans le sillage de Bellatrix. Sev, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, est un peu terrifié par lui. Bella, elle, est plutôt fascinée, comme elle l'est pour tout. Elle n'a même pas cligné des yeux quand je lui ai dit que Tom m'avait lancé un serpent au visage, et que c'est pour cette raison que je n'étais présent ni au banquet ni au premier jour de cours.

Elle a juste marmonné, "c'est bizarre," avant de baisser la tête pour lui sourire avec admiration.

Pas vraiment baisser la tête. Balthazar est assez long et Bella… Bella n'est pas vraiment la plus grande des personnes. Ils faisaient presque la même taille une fois qu'il s'enroulait autour de ma taille pour la saluer.

Il est une drôle de petite chose. Il a tout le sarcasme et le mordant de Severus dans l'un de ses pires meilleurs jours, en même temps que l'amour maternel égalé seulement par Mrs Weasley. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand je pense au futur Snape me traitant comme si j'étais son propre enfant. Je me sens désolé pour cette petite chose.

" _Ce garçon te ressemble beaucoup, Harry_ ," siffle Balthazar.

Je lève les yeux pour voir mon père juste devant moi. Il n'est pas tourné vers moi, mais je sais que c'est lui. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Nous sommes tous les deux des Potter, et tous ceux qui nous ont connus ont dit que j'étais une copie conforme de lui, à l'exception des yeux. Je n'ai jamais pensé à la manière d'aborder ce sujet. Pourquoi je n'avais pas prévu le coup ? C'est un putain de **voyage dans le temps**. J'avais tout le temps qu'il fallait pour me préparer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Brillant, Harry.

Je savais qu'une fois que nous en serions à l'année où Lily Evans avait finalement dompté James Potter, je voudrais les voir ensemble. Une fois que ce serait le cas et qu'ils seront comme je me souviens vouloir me souvenir d'eux, les regards échangés aux repas ne seront plus suffisants.

" _Nous sommes… Nous sommes parents. Des cousins distants_ ," je bégaye.

Avant cela, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de bégayer en fourchelangue. Balthazar lève sa tête de mon épaule, que je secoue avec reconnaissance, elle commençait à avoir des fourmis. Il me regarde et je le regarde. Il n'y croit pas non plus.

" _Est-ce que tu aimes Tom Jedusor, Balthazar_ _?_ " je demande.

"C'est un cousin distant," je chuchote à Bellatrix alors que nous marchons à côté de lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait remarqués, il était bien trop occupé à jouer avec un vif d'or, mais elle l'a remarqué.

" _Il m'a jeté sur toi_ ," dit Balthazar.

" _Alors… non ?_ " je dis.

Si les serpents pouvaient lever les yeux au ciel, il le ferait à l'instant.

" _Tu es à moi et il a essayé de te blesser. Je ne l'aime pas_ ," dit-il.

Je n'ai pas mentionné que même pour un jeune serpent, Balthazar est assez lourd et que Jedusor ne voulait probablement pas me blesser.

" _Je suis le fils de ce garçon_ ," je réponds.

C'est merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mes secrets. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu vraiment me confier à quelqu'un. Balthazar est presque tombé du ciel. La seule chose qui m'empêche de le dire ouvertement c'est que Tom Jedusor est derrière tout ça, et Jedusor n'est pas un ange.

Balthazar ne cligne même pas des yeux pendant mon histoire. D'accord, il ne peut pas cligner des yeux, mais il ne semble pas choqué outre mesure par mon histoire.

" _Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui voudrait nous réunir ?_ " demande-t-il quand je termine mon conte sordide.

" _Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je le saurais_ ," je dis.

Je le pose doucement sur le sol et le laisse faire, peu importe ce qu'il veut faire, pendant que Bella et moi allons en cours.

-TOM-

Je regarde Harry dire au revoir à son serpent, le magnifique python tapis que j'ai choisi pour lui. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui. Il l'emmène partout où il va, sauf pour les cours. Mais il refuse toujours de me parler. Le serpent ne me parle pas non plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu mal faire ? Peut-être que l'assommer avec un serpent n'était pas la meilleure décision, mais il ne l'aurait pas pris sinon. Pas de ma part.

Le serpent tourne la tête dans ma direction et m'envoie ce qui est indubitablement un regard de haine. Même son serpent me hait. Ses meilleurs amis restent en petit groupe autour de lui dès que j'arrive depuis cet accident où je l'ai accidentellement presque assommé avec un serpent. Bellatrix me sourit de temps à autre mais ce sont des sourires narquois avec un message clair : je protège celui-là, et je me fous du reste. Il a dit à Mrs. Cole l'été dernier qu'elle était « férocement loyale et une très bonne amie. » Cette petite peste est amie avec tout le monde et tout ce qu'il peut trouver. Tout le monde sauf moi, c'est tout.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi," je murmure pour moi-même.

"Comprends quoi ?" me demande Lucius.

J'avais oublié qu'il était là. Mais il est tout le temps là, maintenant, non ?

"Rien, Lucius. Rien qui ne te concerne," je réponds.

J'en viendrai vraiment à souhaiter qu'Harry ne m'ait pas réduit à une épave confuse et soumise. Les excuses avec le serpent ne se sont pas passées comme je l'avais prévu, vu que cette chose infernale a apparemment refusé de transmettre mon message. Peut-être qu'avec un autre serpent ? Non, alors il aurait une armée de serpents en colère. Je pourrai en former une aussi, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûr de pouvoir les forcer à haïr Harry. Je ne peux même pas me forcer _moi-même_ à le haïr.

D'un autre côté, l'obsession d'Harry pour mon excuse ratée semble m'avoir débarrassé de la présence constante de Snape, donc au moins il y a une opportunité de parler à Harry sans aboutir à une grosse altercation.

Pas plus grosse qu'en l'assommant avec un serpent, du moins.

"Je voulais demander," dit doucement Lucius, "Où Potter a eu ce serpent ? Il ne l'avait pas dans le train ni au banquet."

Je dois empêcher Lucius de voir mes énormes échecs si je veux garder l'apparence d'un leader parfait.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," je mens.

-HARRY-

"Il ne fait vraiment pas peur, Sev," dis-je.

Severus a finalement consenti à s'asseoir à côté de moi et Balthazar dans la salle commune.

"Il y aura plus de témoins quand il me mordra," dit Sev.

"Il est grand et vert et incroyablement dangereux," dit calmement Severus.

"C'est plutôt olive," je réponds.

Il me fixe.

"Olive, _c'est_ vert," dit-il.

"Il ne te ferait jamais de mal. _N'est-ce pas, Bal ?_ " je demande.

" _Pourquoi je voudrais faire du mal à celui qui a fait tant pour toi ? C'est celui qui est obséquieux avec un vide là où il devrait avoir un cœur que je hais_ ," dit Balthazar.

Je grimace.

"Il dit que non," je traduis.

"Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?" demande Severus.

"Maintenant tu peux parler à mon serpent encore mieux que moi ?" je ris.

"Ton visage a changé," dit-il, "je te connais."

"Il hait Tom Jedusor," je soupire.

Maintenant ils vont comploter ensemble pour se débarrasser de lui. Faites mon boulot à ma place.

"Vraiment ? Quel est son nom déjà ?" demande-t-il, soudainement excité.

"Balthazar," je dis.

" _J'aime bien celui-là_ ," dit Bal.

" _Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, il déteste Tom lui aussi_ ," je dis.

" _Tu l'as appelé Tom_ ," dit-il.

" _Je peux le faire_ ," dis-je, sur la défensive.

Je ris. Je pourrai honnêtement vivre dans un taudis avec Bal, Sev, et Bella pour le reste de ma vie et être heureux.

"Il t'aime bien," je dis.

" _Bellatrix est ma préférée. Elle me raconte des histoires_ ," répond Balthazar.

" _Je te raconte des histoires_ ," je me défends encore.

Je lui ai parlé d'Hermione. Chaque nuit, je lui en chuchote une autre avant de m'endormir. Hier soir je lui ai raconté la fois où nous avons vaincu un troll ensemble. Je lui ai parlé de Ron et des autres Weasley, et aussi du Dumbledore que je connais. Je lui ai parlé de Luna et de Neville, et de la vie à Privet Drive. Je ne lui ai encore jamais parlé du futur Severus Snape parce que je veux qu'il l'aime. Pardonner n'est pas aussi simple pour Balthazar que ça l'est pour moi.

"Je pense que je vais monter," dit Sev.

"Pourquoi ?" je demande.

Il s'en va en hâte sans répondre.

Je me retourne et vois ce qui l'a effrayé.

" _Démon_ ," siffle Balthazar.

"Honnêtement, Bal," je dis en anglais tout en me concentrant sur Jedusor.

"Salut, Harry," dit-il.

"Jedusor," je réponds, en essayant de remettre mes barrières.

" _Je pense que tu n'as pas transmis mon message_ ," dit-il à Bal.

" _J'aurais_ -" commença Balthazar.

" _Balthazar_ !" je dis rapidement.

Je peux m'occuper seulement d'un serpent, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'une autre commotion.

" _Ne commence pas à te battre, Bal. Je ne te laisserai pas le mordre. Montons à l'étage. Je te parlerai de Fred et George_ ," je dis d'un ton désespéré et puis sans attendre de réponse je l'attrape et suis l'exemple de Severus.

L'atmosphère dans la salle commune devient soudainement toxique.


	11. Un tout petit peu en tort, partie I

_Chapitre 11 : Un tout petit peu en tort_

-TOM-

J'ai attendu pendant des heures pour être sûr que tout le monde dormait et que je puisse mettre mon plan en action. Après avoir écarté « lui donner un autre serpent », et un millier d'autres idées tout aussi terribles, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que le serpent qu'il a déjà m'apprécie. Avec tous les chuchotements qu'ils font, je sais que le serpent est pratiquement une extension de l'esprit d'Harry et donc ce ne sera pas facile. Comme appelle-t-il cette chose déjà ? Bal quelque chose. Balthazar ? Oui, ça doit être ça.

« **Balthazar** , » je dis doucement.

Je dois l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se réveille. Harry bouge mais reste endormi.

« **Je souhaite te parler** , » je continue.

Le serpent me fixe presque à travers les ténèbres. Les motifs dorés sur son dos brillent comme s'il était illuminé de lui-même. Il se glisse à mes côtés.

« **Pourquoi souhaites-tu parler avec moi ?** » demande le serpent.

Il a l'air ennuyé de tout.

« **Je voudrai savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas transmis mon message. Ça fait des mois et pourtant tu n'as toujours rien dit** , » je dis.

« **Quelle preuve as-tu que je ne lui ai rien dit ?** » il demande.

« **Harry m'évite toujours** , » je réponds.

« **Peut-être que tes faibles excuses ne signifient rien pour lui. Tu ne mérites pas son pardon** , » répond durement le serpent.

Et voilà. Ce n'est pas que ce serpent me déteste, il m' _exècre_. Ma vie en est arrivée à un point où tous mes plans dépendent de l'approbation d'un serpent qui m'exècre.

« **En quoi ce sont tes affaires ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ?** » je demande.

« **À moi tu as fait beaucoup moins que ce que tu as fait subir à mon Harry. J'ai choisi mes sentiments pour toi sur la base des siens** , » dit-il.

« **À Harry ?** » je réponds.

Harry se tourne dans son sommeil. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Mis à part lui envoyer un serpent et tous ces trucs sur lui dire qu'il est une chose insignifiante ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est si commun.

« **Oui. Il a souffert de beaucoup de peines par ta faute. Il aurait pu avoir tellement plus sans toi** , » dit le serpent.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi ce serpent est-il aussi vague et pourquoi ses paroles sont-elles si tranchantes ?

« **Est-ce que je peux m'excuser pour ces peines ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** » je lui demande.

Regardez-moi. En train de demander des conseils à un serpent, de le supplier comme un animal affamé le ferait pour de la nourriture. De m'abaisser et de laisser qui je suis supposé être derrière moi.

« **Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu en as _assez_ fait.** » dit le serpent.

Certainement qu'Harry n'est pas si fragile que quelques mots durs l'auront bouleversé ainsi. Je lui ai dit la plus dure version de la vérité, peut-être, mais c'était toujours ma vérité. J'étais fatigué qu'il traine toujours à mes côtés et qu'il cherche à déformer mon esprit. J'étais fatigué, et je suis fatigué, de prétendre que je le hais.

« **Est-ce qu'il a dit ça ?** » je demande.

« **Il ne s'accroche plus à l'espoir absurde qu'il peut t'aider** , » dit le serpent tout en s'enroulant contre les pieds d'Harry.

Une bouffée d'air s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je me repose, défait. Je ne peux même pas influencer un serpent.

-HARRY-

« Bella, c'était ma grenouille en chocolat ! » je m'écris.

Elle m'ignore et continue de la manger. Severus ris de ma détresse.

« Je vais lâcher Bal sur toi, » j'ajoute inutilement.

« Balthazar ne tarderait pas à mordre sa propre queue plutôt que de me faire du mal et tu le sais, » répond-elle tout en caressant doucement les écailles derrière le cou de Bal.

Je le sais. Je souhaite juste que mon propre serpent ne se tourne pas contre moi, mais il aime Bella et son rire chaleureux. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, je l'aime aussi.

« Sev ! » j'essaye.

Il tape son bras sans grand enthousiasme. Je me jette sur le sol de défaite et Bella mets ses pieds sur mon dos comme un guerrier en pleine bataille.

« **Traitre** , » je lance à Balthazar tout en m'installant sur le canapé.

« **Je sais comment choisir le camp vainqueur** , » dit-il.

« Oh, » dit Bellatrix, « je voulais te raconter deux-trois… »

Bal escalade mon bras et repose sa tête conte mon oreille.

« **Tom Jedusor a essayé de faire en sorte que je m'excuse à sa place l'autre nuit** , » dit-il.

Tom Jedusor ? S'excuser ? Même par le biais d'une autre personne… euh, serpent, ça ne semble pas être une chose qui se produirait un jour.

« **De quoi ?** » je demande.

« **En fait, il essaye depuis des mois** , » admet Bal.

« **Il fait quoi ?** » je demande encore. « **C'est presque la fin de l'année, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?** »

« **Je lui ai dit qu'il en avait déjà fait assez et que tu ne le pardonneras jamais,** » dit-il.

« **Bal, je lui ai _déjà_ pardonné. Et c'est bien le problème, je n'aurai jamais dû le faire. Je ne le laisserai jamais savoir ça. Il y a bien d'autres moyens de compléter ma mission,** » dit-il.

« **Comme la mort. Je vote pour le plan qui inclut sa mort,** » dit Bal.

« **Ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'été dernier. Est-ce qu'il s'est excusé pour l'été dernier ? Il pense que je suis énervé pour quoi ?** C'est génial, Bel, » je dis.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parle. Bella rayonne tandis que Balthazar secoue sa tête. Elle ne semble même pas avoir remarqué notre conversation sifflée, bien que Balthazar n'essaye même pas d'être discret.

« **Il ne sait même pas qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ?** » je demande.

« **Je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il te voit comme quelque chose qu'on lui refuse** , » dit-il.

De quoi Bellatrix est en train de nous parler ? Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec sa sœur en quelque sorte. Elle a l'air très heureuse. Je devrais faire plus attention à elle.

« **Comment peux-tu lui pardonner ?** » demande Bal.

« **Eh bien, la plupart de choses qui pourraient me rendre furieux ne sont pas encore arrivées,** » je réponds.

Il donne un petit coup de sa queue sur ma main tout en y réfléchissant. Je sais bien que les pensées que j'ai sur mes camarades peuvent sembler ridicules, mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour des choses qu'ils n'ont pas encore faites et ne feront probablement jamais.

« **Attends, Bal ! De quoi parlait Bella ?** » je demande désespérément.

Mais il est déjà parti.


	12. Un tout petit peu en tort, partie II

**Chapitre 12 : Un tout petit peu en tort, partie deux**

-TOM-

« Tom Jedusor, je suis venu te dire que le degré de haine que j'éprouve envers toi a légèrement diminué. »

Je l'entends depuis le dessous de ma table, à la bibliothèque. C'est Balthazar, le serpent de Harry. Il ne me hait plus alors ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il me hait moins. Ça en dit beaucoup sur ma vie que de considérer cela comme une réussite.

« J'en suis reconnaissant, et que s'est-il passé pour cela ?

\- Je ne vais pas m'expliquer avec toi, dit le serpent. »

Je hausse les épaules et m'en retourne au livre que je lis, qui est lui-même caché dans un autre livre juste au cas où on me verrait. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment depuis quand c'est devenu un véritable objectif plutôt que mon simple refus de laisser tomber un plan.

« Mais je vais t'aider, continue-t-il. Tu pourrais avoir une chance de t'excuser auprès de lui, cependant, je ne suis pas ton serviteur. Un vrai homme le ferait lui-même. »

Je me retourne en entendant cela. Voilà ce que j'attendais. Il aurait aussi bien pu me dire que je ne serais plus rien si ça ne marche pas, mais je prends.

« Merci, je réponds. »

Et je ne l'ai plus revu pendant un mois. Quelque chose à propos de penser à moi-même et de penser à mes excuses. Je n'ai pas pu y passer trop de temps, car à chaque fois que j'essaye, Lucius est dans le coin et m'ennuie avec une chose ou une autre.

-HARRY-

« Où vas-tu l'emmener ? me demande Bella.

\- Emmener qui ? »

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Elle agit comme si c'était quelque chose que je devrais savoir, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendue me demander d'emmener qui que ce soit où que ce soit.

« Narcissa. Ma sœur ? Où vas-tu l'emmener ? demande-t-elle encore.

\- L'emmener ? je répète lentement.

\- Oui, tu as dit que tu lui montrerais le monde Moldu pendant les vacances d'été. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu te souviens de l'avoir dit. Elle est déjà tellement excitée, dit-elle. »

Quand l'ai-je dit ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est la sœur de Bellatrix, et c'est la mère de Draco. Je suis absolument sûr qu'elles vont former une bande ensemble et me saigner à blanc si je me rétracte maintenant. J'ai dû l'accepter accidentellement pendant l'une des discussions que j'ai eues avec Bal à propos de tuer Tom moi-même.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Ça va être génial ! »

Juste génial.

-TOM-

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as un peu plus que "Je suis désolé", dit Balthazar. »

Je lui envoie un regard impuissant.

« Tu n'as rien, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. »

Je déteste que ce serpent pense que je suis aussi incompétent. La seule chose que je déteste plus est qu'il ait raison. Je ne sais rien des excuses. Je n'admets jamais que j'ai tort. Jamais.

« Je pourrais lancer un "Je suis désolé pour... " mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il est en colère en fait.

\- C'est plus désespéré que ce que je pensais, soupire Balthazar. »

Je combats le besoin pressant de plonger ma tête dans les pages de mon Guide Personnel. Euh… Étude sur les Dragons de l'Est, je veux dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre en colère ? demande-t-il. »

Sarcasme. Balthazar est sarcastique avec moi. C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais.

« Il est en colère pour ce qui s'est passé en première année. J'ai été… dur. Et nous nous sommes battus inutilement l'an dernier, j'ajoute.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je lui ai jeté un serpent au visage. »

Je maintiens encore que c'était un bon plan, en théorie.

« Rien d'autre ? demande-t-il encore. »

Je me démène pour comprendre ce qu'il essaye de me faire dire de manière si évidente.

« Tu l'as ignoré tout l'été. Presque tout l'été, dit Balthazar après m'avoir laissé patauger un bon moment. »

Un long moment douloureux.

Oh. Il veut que je m'excuse pour… ?

Mais il a dit que c'était bon…

« D'accord, je dis, je comprends maintenant. »

Je glisse mon livre dans mon sac et me prépare à ruer hors de la pièce. Règle numéro un : quand vous êtes embarrassé, fuyez comme si vous ne pouviez plus supporter une présence si insignifiante.

« Je pense que tu devrais passer encore une semaine ou deux là-dessus, dit-il.

\- Mais alors l'année scolaire sera terminée ! je siffle.

\- Tu as bien trop de problèmes pour sauter comme ça sur n'importe quoi.

\- Je me sens insulté, je réponds.

\- C'est bien. Quelqu'un doit te résister.

\- Harry a fait un très bon travail là-dessus jusqu'à maintenant, je grommelle.

\- Tu as besoin d'accepter les opinions qui ne sont pas les tiennes. Je reviendrai quand ce sera fait, répond Balthazar. »

.oOo.

Harry s'assied calmement sur notre lit. Il est là au même moment que moi pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Oh, je me souviens maintenant. Balthazar a persuadé Harry d'avoir dix minutes de retard au déjeuner pour que je puisse lui parler. Je suis sûr que c'est plus une obligation qu'un réel choix de me voir.

« Tom… Jedusor, dit Harry »

La pause me ravit. Le moment dont il a besoin pour se souvenir qu'il me déteste est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je peux prendre avantage de cette pause, ce moment particulier. J'alignerai tous ces moments singuliers jusqu'à ce que j'en obtienne une vie entière mise bout à bout.

…

…

De quoi ?

Ce n'est pas ce que je...

« Harry… »

C'était quoi déjà mon plan ? Le plan élaboré sur lequel Balthazar et moi nous sommes accordés, sur lequel nous avons passé des mois ?

« C'est mon nom, soupire-t-il.

\- Je voudrais… »

J'ai besoin de…

Il n'y a personne d'autre. C'était le plan. Personne ne pourra me voir perdre l'esprit et m'éloigner de qui je suis. Un garçon brillant et bien-aimé qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut peu importe le prix et ne supplie jamais pour un pardon. Un Serpentard modèle qui s'effondre mentalement à ses genoux pour une trêve. Ou un solitaire stoïque et effrayant, dont les remparts s'écroulent.

« J'ai faim et je dois traîner avec Narcissa Black aujourd'hui, dit Harry avec impatience. »

Une fille ?

« Je… Quand je pense à… Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses, je lâche finalement. »

J'écrirai à Lucius à ce propos. Il… occupera la fille. Il la gardera éloignée.

Harry semble un peu choqué. En fait, il a l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Pour avoir été aussi horrible l'année dernière et pour t'avoir ignoré après ça, j'ajoute. »

C'est le mieux qu'il pourra avoir. Je suis surpris d'avoir réussi de telles incroyables excuses. Harry mord sa lèvre si fort que je me demande pourquoi elle ne tombe pas au sol. Je me concentre pour rester fort et regarder droit devant moi. Je suis supposé m'écrouler mentalement. C'est ce que j'ai permis pour ce moment, pour l'amour de la sincérité. Je ne suis pas supposé être blessé physiquement. Chaque seconde de silence n'est pas censée être une pire torture que ce que les Moldus peuvent commettre.

« J'y penserai, Tom, dit-il calmement juste avant de sortir par la porte. »

* * *

Ce texte est inspiré de la saga _Harry Potter_ de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Ce texte est une traduction de _For the good of us all_ , par DalstinKyukiMikileyluv.


	13. Ces choses que j'aimerais ignorer

**Chapitre 13 : Ces choses que j'aimerais ignorer**

-TOM-

L'année scolaire commence encore une fois sans un mot de Harry, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Après m'être montré faible en face de lui et lui avoir montré à quel point je suis incapable de copier Lucius, il n'a pas arrêté de prétendre que je n'existe pas. Il m'a ignoré jusqu'à maintenant, au point même d'aller charmer Mme Cole pour qu'elle apporte un petit fauteuil usé dans la chambre, sur lequel il dort. Elle l'adore. Elle pense qu'il m'a maté.

C'est ridicule.

Mais maintenant, Harry est de retour à Poudlard, et de nouveau avec le ricaneur et la fille qui veut que je disparaisse et c'est plus facile pour lui de n'avoir à faire aucun choix. À chaque fois qu'il me sourit poliment quand j'essaye de lui parler, je deviens encore un peu plus agacé.

Agacé, parce que personne ne devrait m'ignorer, bien sûr.

Je souhaiterais ne pas savoir que je mens entre mes dents.

Lestrange, Mulciber et Avery sont assis et me parlent, mais je me fous de quoi. Cela n'a pas d'importance, pour moi ce sont tous des remplaçants. Des remplaçants _temporaires_. En définitive, j'arriverai à mes fins et ils deviendront inutiles. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Lucius pense que j'ai besoin de Mulciber, qui pense que j'ai besoin d'Avery et de Lestrange, qui pense que j'ai besoin de lui. Ce n'est pas le cas. Ce sont tous des relations, des remplaçants de second ordre. De pauvres substituts à la vraie chose. Pourquoi sinon aurais-je besoin d'autant d'entre eux, Dolohov et Macnair et Goyle, pour remplacer une seule personne ?

Je souhaiterais _vraiment_ ne pas savoir pourquoi je traîne avec eux. Ce serait définitivement plus simple de prétendre que j'apprécie leur présence.

« Salut Balthazar, je dis. »

Encore un qui m'évite d'une manière si polie et si subtile.

« Je suis venu te dire que je le ferai.

\- Que dis-tu ? »

Je ne me souviens pas de quoi il parle.

« J'avais promis de revenir te voir quand tu aurais compris ce que tu recherches à travers lui. Je t'ai surveillé. Je t'ai entendu. Tu comprends maintenant, dit Balthazar.

\- Merci. »

Je souhaiterais ne pas penser ce que je dis, ne pas savoir que mes mots, habituellement si vides, sont vrais quand je remercie ce serpent, quand je le supplie, quand il me montre mon âme et que je fuis.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? demande-t-il.

\- Je veux que Harry soit de nouveau à mes côtés, Balthazar. Plus que tout. Il est important pour moi. Je ne le comprends pas, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour arriver à mes fins. Tu le reconnais et je te respecte.

\- Tu as fait un long chemin, Tom Jedusor, mais tu n'es pas encore allé assez loin. Cela va prendre du temps de le regagner à tes côtés. »

Je souhaiterais ne pas savoir que je n'abandonnerai jamais.

-HARRY-

« Comment peux-tu oser le pardonner ? dit Severus entre ses dents serrées, tout en dessinant une carte des étoiles en Astronomie. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il y est tellement opposé. Bal, cependant, me pousse avec ferveur à le faire. Mais comment je peux choisir entre eux deux ? Devrais-je écouter Severus à cause de mes sentiments stupides et inutiles, ou devrais-je suivre Bal ? La fin sera la même, quel que soit mon choix. Je sauverai Tom.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver, au pire, si je le faisais ?

« Douleur, souffrances infinies, pestilence, mort, trolls… énumère Severus.

\- Des _trolls_ ? je souris.

\- Tu voulais les pires choses possibles. »

Je ris. Je nomme avec attention les étoiles et les constellations. La grande ourse. Orion. Sirius.

 _Sirius_ _!_ Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Il est en vie ici, heureusement et magnifiquement en vie. Je me sens mal de l'avoir oublié. Même avec le poids du monde sur mes épaules et la pression de garder ma mission secrète, il devrait toujours être premier. Lui et Remus. Je ne pourrai pas m'effacer du futur si je leur parle, et j'ai certainement besoin de les voir. Maintenant. Oh, je souhaite plus que tout que les Serpentards aient en commun le cours d'Astronomie avec les Gryffondor. Mais le Directeur Dippet pense qu'il est préférable de maintenir les maisons rivales éloignées –quel homme brillant, mais à présent, je souhaite qu'il ait moins de prévoyance.

Je n'ai pas tout perdu. Je n'ai encore perdu personne.

« Harry ? appelle Severus. »

Je me demande ce qui se passera pour lui après mon succès. Vivra-t-il ? Il aura une vie moins agitée, mais se mariera-t-il ? Cela m'inquiète toujours qu'il vieillisse seul.

« Il s'est excusé pour m'avoir ignoré après que nous avons couché ensemble. Je n'ai jamais -

\- Vous avez _quoi_ ? s'écrie-t-il soudainement. »

Quelques têtes se tournent vers nous, mais elles retournent à leurs télescopes quand aucun de nous n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Je rougis.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il remarquerait que ça m'avait dérangé, je termine.

\- Vous avez fait _quoi_ ? Tu es complètement fou ?

\- Eh bien… pas vraiment. C'était plus comme, euh, ses mains ? Peut-on ne pas en parler ? J'essaye d'oublier que ça s'est produit. »

Parler de ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier –il y a deux étés maintenant, je suppose– est étrange pour moi, et j'ai essayé désespérément d'éviter toutes ces choses. Honnêtement, _les mains de Voldemort_ et –je frissonne. Si j'évite le sujet, j'oublierai que je l'ai voulu. J'oublierai que j'ai supplié.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, dis-je.

\- Tu m'en diras tant ?

\- Laisse tomber. Je te le dis. Juste… tout. »

La cloche sonne et nous traînons pour sortir de la salle et nous rendre au dortoir. Bella sautille derrière nous.

« Pourquoi criiez-vous ?

\- Tom m'a demandé de lui pardonner, j'avoue avec réticence.

\- Et Harry va le faire juste parce qu' _il a laissé Jedusor le branler !_ dit Severus avec colère.

\- Sev ! je crie. »

Être retourné de quelques années dans le passé et côtoyer des personnes plus jeunes m'a rendu de nouveau sensible à un certain type de conversations. Et alors que Ron et moi en avons parlé, principalement lui, mais toujours nous deux, je ne me sens plus le droit de vivre ce genre de choses à présent. Elles appartiennent à des garçons plus vieux et avec des muscles fermes. Je me renfrogne. Je vais devoir repasser par la puberté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? siffle Bella. »

Dans des moments pareils, je peux voir pourquoi Balthazar aime tellement Bella. Elle devient quasiment serpentesque. Si ce n'était pas impossible, je dirais qu'elle est à moitié basilique. Ou peut-être même quelque chose de plus mortel.

« Bella, tes yeux perdent de nouveau leur couleur brune, dis-je lentement.

\- Il. A. Fait. Quoi ?

\- Je pleurais et il est entré… Je ne pouvais pas… Je veux dire, je… Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé… C'est ce satané- »

Je ferme brusquement la bouche. J'ai presque dit « ce satané Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

« Je voulais qu'il le fasse.

\- Tu étais vulnérable et il en a profité, dit-elle. »

C'est bien ce qui semble s'être passé. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment…

« Non, Bella ce n'était pas…

\- Ne pardonne pas à quelqu'un de si tordu qu'il ait pu faire ça ! crache Bellatrix. »

Elle sonne comme si elle copie un adulte. Sa mère, peut-être ? Si elle comprenait, alors elle ne penserait pas ainsi. C'est mon devoir de sauver le monde, quelle qu'en soit la manière, des actes de Lord Voldemort.

« Tu _aimes_ Tom. Tu l'adores et tu penses que je l'adore aussi, dis-je.

\- Je l'adorais ! Maintenant je le hais et je sais que tu es trop délirant pour faire de même. »

Je regarde le sol.

« Merci, Bellatrix. Il ne m'écoute pas, dit Sev. »

Je suffoque. J'ai besoin de m'évader et j'ai besoin de trouver Sirius. Je suis sûr que je ne remettrais pas trop le plan en cause si Sirius était mon ami. J'ai physiquement besoin de lui. Et je pense que Remus pourrait bénéficier d'un autre ami. Peut-être que je pourrai même connaître un peu mon père.

« Je t'écoute. Je vous écoute tous les deux. Mais j'ai besoin de penser à ce que vous avez dit. »

Je dévale le couloir et regarde par la fenêtre. Il n'y a pas de pleine lune ce soir. Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à demain.

* * *

Ce texte est inspiré de la saga _Harry Potter_ de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Ce texte est une traduction de _For the good of us all_ , par DalstinKyukiMikileyluv.


	14. Harry, ne fais pas ça

**Chapitre 14 : Harry, ne fais pas ça**

* * *

-HARRY-

Je marche nerveusement vers Sirius dans le hall d'entrée. Il est là tout seul, mais il ne va probablement pas le rester très longtemps. Les Maraudeurs, s'ils s'appellent déjà comme ça, sont comme les cinq doigts de la main, je m'en souviens. Lupin m'avait raconté qu'on ne pouvait jamais en voir juste un tout seul, à moins qu'il ne soit en train de faire le guet.

« Hé, Sirius, je dis. »

Je mords ma lèvre. J'avais tellement hâte de lui parler comme je le faisais avant, que j'ai oublié de ne pas le faire, en fait.

« Est-ce que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? demande Sirius. »

À son ton, il semble amusé.

« Euh… J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, dans… »

Je suis un désastre.

-SIRIUS-

Un garçon qui ressemble trait pour trait à James se tient devant moi dans le hall. Il tremble légèrement alors qu'il me sort ce qui pourrait être l'une des accroches préférées de James : « J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, dans mes rêves. » Si je ne savais pas où James est, et ne pouvais pas entendre son rire, je dirais que c'est une farce. Bien que j'aie entendu James l'utiliser suffisamment souvent pour en lever les yeux au ciel, je peux voir qu'il est sincère. Il voit vraiment en moi quelque chose qu'il voit en quelqu'un d'autre. Et il… il devait beaucoup se soucier de lui. L'ai-je déjà rencontré ? Il agit comme s'il me connaît, il me fixe simplement avec ses joues rougies, et il fouille mon âme, à la recherche de qui il pense que je suis. En tout cas, c'est un connard de chanceux, ce gars.

Il mord sa lèvre et ses yeux outrageusement verts fixent intensément les miens, avec affection et envie. Je cligne des yeux et détourne le regard. C'est beaucoup demander de rester immobile et calme sous un regard aussi puissant. Je peux sentir sa magie pulser autour de lui et m'encercler doucement. C'est intense.

« Tu me fais penser à…

\- Je suis _Harry_ Potter. Nous sommes des parents éloignés, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à la généalogie. Le plus important, ce sont les personnes selon moi, dit Potter. »

Non, Harry. La manière dont ses yeux me sondent me donne la permission de l'appeler par son prénom. Et ils me sondent. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en a pas conscience, mais c'est comme une caresse en soi. Je me rends compte que j'avance vers lui, vers ces yeux vert émeraude éblouissants qui supplient les miens de leur répondre de la même manière. Il est même magnifique d'une manière étrange puisque je vois James à travers lui. Ses cheveux sont plus foncés, comme ses yeux, mais ses lunettes, ses cheveux, son nez… Tout est tellement bizarre.

On entend une petite explosion. C'est mon signal.

« Je suis Sirius Black. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? je demande.

\- Non. Je voulais juste… te rencontrer, dit-il. »

Harry fixe ses pieds comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, mais que ça ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Apparemment et d'après sa manière d'agir, il est fou de moi. Je pourrai l'envoyer promener, comme James le ferai, ou ne rien remarquer comme Remus, mais au lieu de cela, je l'embrasse rapidement, souris, et m'enfuis avec mes amis dès qu'ils sortent de la salle en éclatant de rire.

Je pourrai toujours le revoir plus tard.

-HARRY-

Je presse le bout de mes doigts contre mes lèvres. Qu'ai-je fait ? Il a dû penser que j'étais nerveux et bizarre parce que… Oh, j'y suis allé et je l'ai fait ! J'y suis allé et j'ai très certainement tout gâché. On ne peut vraiment jamais me faire confiance, pour rien. _Dis bonjour et n'agis pas comme un crétin fini, Harry. Deviens amis avec ton parrain comme tu as toujours souhaité le faire, Harry. Ne…_ mes joues deviennent cramoisies. _Ne l'embrasse pas, et n'apprécie certainement pas_ cela _!_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye de me fixer des objectifs, en fait ?

« Severus, Sev, j'ai fait quelque chose.

\- C'est un euphémisme, répond-il sans me regarder. »

Il prend le sel du côté de Bellatrix, alors même qu'il y en a juste à côté de mon assiette.

« De quoi ? Non ! Je ne _l'ai_ pas pardonné, j'ai embrassé Sirius Black. Ou… Il m'a embrassé, je m'écris. »

C'est encore un peu confus, ça. Severus se retourne pour me faire face avec une expression curieuse. Bella arrête de prétendre qu'elle a une dent contre son sandwich et me regarde aussi.

« C'est mon cousin, fait-elle presque distraitement, mais on ne parle pas beaucoup de lui parce qu'il est à Gryffondor. On ne lui parle pas beaucoup non plus parce qu'il s'est enfui. »

C'est une raison stupide d'ignorer sa famille.

« C'est un Gryffondor et une brute, dit Sev d'une voix basse. »

Je crois que j'ai un penchant pour les _bad boys_.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai dit bonjour, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais. Je lui ai répondu que je voulais juste le voir, et puis il m'a embrassé. La fin, j'ajoute, elle ne faisait pas partie du plan. »

Peut-être que je peux empêcher une partie de tout ça de se reproduire.

« Ooh ! dit Bella »

Elle ne peut pas manquer l'opportunité de cette romance, surtout si ça me tient éloigné de Tom. Il s'est presque écoulé trois mois depuis les excuses qu'il m'a présentées à l'orphelinat. Cela me perturbe qu'il ait supporté que je prenne si longtemps à me décider. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela avant. Il veut quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

L'espace à côté de moi est soudainement occupé. Je tourne la tête, m'attendant à y voir Bella, mais à la place, je vois Sirius, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, Harry Potter est un serpent ?

\- En effet, je réponds. »

Il n'a pas l'air trop contrarié, s'il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je devine qu'il n'a pas encore dû commencer à détester tout ce qui est vert. Il me regarde alors que je le fixe, et je réalise soudainement que tout ce que je ressens, qu'il m'ait manqué désespérément, que je l'aime, et que je suis heureux qu'il soit en vie, tout ce que j'essaye de cacher, est en train de transpirer dans mon regard. Ce doit être pour cela qu'il m'a embrassé. Qui que ce soit faisant face à ce genre de sentiments doit réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les serpents sont cool, Harry ? me demande-t-il en se penchant contre mon oreille. Ils goûtent le monde sur leur langue. »

Je m'étouffe immédiatement avec ma nourriture. Bella n'a pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, je sais qu'elle ne peut pas, mais elle a tout de même l'air amusé. Un Sirius de 13 ans… séducteur ? Je sais comment lui et les Maraudeurs étaient/sont/seront ? hautement estimés par les autres élèves, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il flirterait. Est-ce que tous ceux que je prenais pour des adultes responsables, avec une maîtrise d'eux-mêmes, et le respect qui leur était dû, ne sont que des garçons tourmentés par leurs hormones ? Merlin, comment je vais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit si c'est vraiment le cas ?

Nous sommes deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu. Sirius, quoi qu'il arrive, je peux l'avoir. Ce n'est pas mon parrain, puisque je ne suis même pas encore né. Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté. Et une… _distraction_ garderait Tom à l'écart jusqu'à ce que je comprenne quoi faire, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore pardonné comme il le souhaite. Nous nous parlons à peine.

Le souffle de Sirius est chaud contre mon oreille.

Nous sommes de simples amis, si quelqu'un peut l'être avec Voldemort, mais je peux dire qu'il veut ce que nous avons été. Il veut le Harry que j'étais en première année.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et lui fais un clin d'œil. Severus me fixe, mais je l'ignore.

« Mais je n'ai encore jamais vu de serpent d'assez près, ajoute-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage, donc ce n'est probablement qu'un mythe. »

Je mords ma lèvre, et commence à paniquer.

« Est-ce qu'une chose qui n'est plus observée cesse par la même occasion d'exister ? je demande. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, ni le temps de décider si je veux aller aussi loin, mais ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes. Il caresse mes lèvres de sa langue et je les ouvre. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Comment peut-il savoir faire ça ? Merlin, où est-ce que j'ai dérapé ? Ce n'était pas mon but… Je m'éloigne à bout de souffle en entendant les _oups_ émis par mon père et Remus. Je rougis. Ils nous regardaient depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, et maintenant tout le monde est probablement en train de me fixer. De nous fixer. Mes lunettes sont tombées. Je regarde le monde autour de moi et ma vision est floue, je vois une forme qui fuit la Grande Salle. Je commence à me demander de qui il s'agit, quand mes lunettes sont remises en place sur mon nez. Ma vision redevient nette, et je vois Sirius qui arbore un large sourire et Bella qui a l'air réjouie par-dessus son épaule, et j'oublie l'incident.

-TOM-

Quelle démonstration d'affection dégoûtante. J'étais juste là, à manger mon dîner calmement et à débattre de si les sang-de-bourbe devaient ou non être inclus dans notre régime, quand du coin de l'œil, je suis assailli par la vue _d'Harry_ embrassant ce garçon. Et ce n'est pas juste n'importe quel garçon, mais un Gryffondor, en face de tout le monde et sans prêter la moindre attention à qui que ce soit. Mon sang bout dans mes veines. Il n'a pas le temps de me donner une réponse claire, et presque pas le temps non plus de m'adresser la parole en classe, mais il peut en trouver pour fraterniser avec l'ennemi ?

Je laisse tomber ma fourchette et je marmonne « Macnair. Avec moi. », avant de sortir à grands pas de la pièce et loin d'Harry et de son stupide sourire ravi.

Je ne le laisserai pas m'écarter comme une espèce de laquais.

« C'est le moment pour le Plan B. »

* * *

Ce texte est inspiré de la saga _Harry Potter_ de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Ce texte est une traduction de _For the good of us all_ , par DalstinKyukiMikileyluv.


	15. De Petits Miracles

**Chapitre 15 : De Petits Miracles**

Je suis assis dans les gradins avec Sirius, mal à l'aise. Comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner dans une telle situation ? Mes jambes sont reposées contre les siennes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir de cette sensation. Je veux m'approcher de lui, mais je ne veux pas lui faire peur, ou agir comme si j'étais trop familier avec lui. Je me sens trop familier avec lui. C'est juste… Quand je sens ses jambes près des miennes, j'ai ce désir de me glisser en lui et de laisser le monde s'effacer, mais je sais que je ne peux pas le faire. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait jamais de ça– Donc je ne le fais pas. Bien sûr, je le connaissais avant. Pas aussi bien que je l'aurai souhaité, mais suffisant pour ne pas réussir à jouer le truc de l'étranger complet sans de sérieux efforts. L'attrapeur de Serpentard descends en piqué au-dessus de nos têtes. Je souris maladroitement quand Sirius me regarde. Je le regarde également, assis dans les mauvais gradins, ses jambes pressées contre les miennes, avec un sourire bien trop large pour quelqu'un dont l'équipe est en train de perdre.

Ses cheveux ne sont pas encore assez long pour cacher complètement son sourire, mais, _oh, j'aimerai qu'il essaye !_ Il embrasse ma joue.

« Tu es en train de perdre, je dis.

\- Et tu es adorable.

\- Soit un peu sérieux

\- Je suis très _Sirieux_ , dit-il en souriant. »

Je grince tout en riant. Quel piètre jeu de mot. Il s'amuse bien trop de lui-même.

« Ça ne m'inquiète pas qu'on soit en train de perdre maintenant, parce que nous allons gagner, dit-il.

\- La confiance aveugle est la marque de tout Gryffondor, je le taquine. »

Bien sûr, juste pour me contrarier, ils gagnent.

« Tu es sûr que je devrais être là ? demande Sirius en chuchotant.

\- Est-ce que je dois me sentir concerné ? Briser les règles, c'est ta spécialité. »

Le parfait Gryffondor téméraire. Il hausse les épaules tout en ricanant.

.oOo.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tu fais bien ton travail, je dis. »

Je me souris à moi-même. « Tu es intelligent, mais tu es feignant, j'ajoute. »

Je sonne tellement comme Hermione, non ? Il ronchonne et sort son devoir de potions. Nous nous asseyons en silence et je joue avec ses cheveux pendant qu'il écrit. Un mélange de Sev, Tom, et d'essayer de faire honneur à Hermione m'ont forcé à avoir de bonnes habitudes pour étudier.

« C'est dur pour moi de me concentrer quand tu me touches, Harry. »

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux sur sa tête.

« Tu veux que j'étudie, non ? demande-t-il. »

Je pousse les livres à bas de ses genoux et me laisse tomber à leur place.

« Harry, dit-il. »

Ecouter Sirius se plaindre n'est pas ma définition de l'amusement. Je commence à tresser ses cheveux. Finalement, tous ses cheveux ne sont plus qu'une cascade de tresses. Je l'embrasse sur le front et souris.

« Laisse ça comme ça. Et Sirius ? L'aconit n'a pas ces effets là. »

Il me lance sa plume.

J'aime bien mettre des choses dans les cheveux de Sirius. Ça m'arrive aussi très souvent de les tresser. Il prétend qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais il me laisse toujours faire. A l'instant même, il y a une petite tresse derrière son oreille alors qu'il dessine un vif d'or sur ma cheville. Je me tortille dans sa prise. Il met sa baguette dans sa bouche.

« Harry, c'est permanent. Tu veux un gribouillage ou un tatouage de vif d'or ? me demande-t-il.

\- Tu es méchant, je dis, mais je reste en place. »

Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et commence à dessiner les ailes. Je fais léviter des pétales de roses violettes dans ses cheveux, juste pour m'amuser. Ma couleur préférée, ma fleur préférée. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le chat de quelqu'un a renversé le vase et piétiné toutes celles que je gardais à côté de mon lit. Au moins, comme ça, leur parfum agréable devient utile. Le violet est détonnant entre ses mèches violettes. C'est une jolie vue.

.oOo.

« C'est terminé ! annonce-t-il. »

Je baisse les yeux vers le petit vif dorée et j'admire ses ailes d'argent. Il est tellement réaliste. La magie est incroyable. Et Sirius a du talent, évidemment.

« Je l'adore ! je dis. »

Il commence à retirer les petits bouts de fleur de ses cheveux. Ce petit tatouage est ce qui me lie à mon autre moi, et je l'adore. Sirius se baisse et m'embrasse.

« J'ai du talent, hein ? »

Je le pousse et m'assois sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il admette que c'est aussi bien seulement parce que ma peau est _supérieure_. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

* * *

J'abandonne la traduction de ce texte. Je l'ai choisi il y a plusieurs années et mes goûts ont évolués. Mon niveau d'anglais aussi, et le traduire ne m'intéresse plus.

Je suis désolé. Pour ceux que ça intéresse : Oui, Harry pardonne à Tom et ils finissent bien ensemble (je crois) et Harry va rapidement lâcher Sirius, désolé.


End file.
